Pokemon, Mundo misterioso: Destino
by Buizelo
Summary: ichigo, un joven buizel que pasa sus dias vagando por los caminos, cuando llega a un pueblo arrazado por extrañas criaturas, y mientras intenta escapar de alli, un extraño poder en el se revela, y su vida, cambiara para siempre.
1. Prologo

Prologo

La noche cae sobre el lago velado, en su centro ya se puede ver el resplandor del engrane del tiempo y los Volbeat y Illumise, acompañados de otros Pokemon, comienzan a danzar alrededor de este, mientras que Uxie, la guardián del lago, observa con asombro aquel hermoso espectáculo en el centro del lago. Luego, algo desvía su mirada hacia el cielo, oscuras nubes de tormenta cubren el lago velado, dejando caer grandes truenos sobre este, seguidos de fueres vientos, haciendo que los Pokemon se espantaran y huyeran a refugiarse, la única que se quedo fue Uxie.

-esto es raro-se dijo a sí misma.

-esta tormenta no es natural, siento que algo terrible esta por ocurrir-

-¿algo terrible dices?- escucha Uxie detrás de ella, rápidamente voltea vista:

-¡¿quien esta hay?- al ver con atención, pudo ver a un extraño Pokemon cubierto con una capa negra y una Capucha cubriendo su rostro

-¡¿quién eres?- le pregunta Uxie

-¿yo?, eso no es algo importante- responde el extraño con una sonrisa. Uxie no logra reconocer que Pokemon es aquel extraño, así que indignada le pregunta:

-¿y entonces qué haces aquí?-

-solo vengo por el objeto que esta en este lago, ¿me lo puedes dar?-

-¿objeto?- se pregunta Uxie un tanto confundida, entonces le pregunta:

-¿acaso te refieres al engrane del tiempo?-

-¿engrane del tiempo?, ¿es así como lo llamas?, pues si, eso es lo que busco, ¿me lo das, por favor?-le responde a Uxie manteniendo la misma sonrisa del principio.

Uxie se sorprende por la respuesta que le da ese ser, con rabia le dice.

-¡acaso te burlas de mi! ¡¿qué te hace pensar que te lo entregare?-

-si no me lo entregas por las buenas, me lo tendré que llevar a las malas, ¿qué decides?-

En ese momento Uxie, llena de rabia, lanza un rayo psíquico contra el extraño, pero este se detiene antes de alcanzarlo.

-¿cómo?, ¿una barrera?- se dice a sí misma.

Uxie se queda sorprendida por lo ocurrido, en ese momento, el extraño le dice:

-supongo que tendrá que ser por las malas- levanta una de sus manos y la pone enfrente de ella, del cielo cae un rayo, seguido de el grito de dolor de Uxie. Mientras ella se encuentra tendida en el suelo, el extraño avanza hasta la orilla del lago, para sorpresa de Uxie, el comienza a caminar sobre las aguas del lago velado, dirigiéndose hacia el engrane del tiempo. Al llegar al centro del lago, el extraño observa atentamente el engrane del tiempo y se dice así mismo:

-finalmente te encuentro- extiende su brazo para tomar el engrane, cuando Uxie a lo lejos le grita:

-¡detente, si lo tomas el tiempo en el lago se detendrá!- el extraño se voltea para ver a Uxie y mostrando una sonrisa burlesca, tomo el engrane del tiempo, pero el tiempo no se detuvo en ningún momento. Al no pasar nada, Uxie se quedo sin palabras, se preguntaba ¿por qué no se detuvo el tiempo? entonces un terremoto comienza a sacudir el lago velado, Uxie sin saber qué es lo que ocurre, voltea su vista hacia el centro del lago y se sorprende al ver que de la superficie del lago, comienzan a surgir extrañas sombras que rodean al extraño, estas luego empiezan a surgir por todas partes del lago, al final, Uxie le pregunta al extraño:

-¿que es todo esto?- el extraño mira fijamente a Uxie y le responde:

-esto, es el futuro- y del centro, una enorme sombra comenzó a cubrir el lago velado, dejando una oscuridad profunda a su paso.

En ese instante, es sonido de un trueno caer hace que "el sabio" Xatu se despierte de su meditación, después de meditar un poco, "el sabio" Xatu se dijo así mismo:

-esto...¿habrá sido un sueño?, no...no fue un sueño-

-¡maestro Xatu!, ¡maestro Xatu!- le grita Soki, un joven Spinda aprendiz de "el sabio" Xatu

-¡por favor maestro, entre a la cabaña antes que se enferme...!- antes de que terminara de hablar, un fuerte viento hace que Soki se caiga de espalda al suelo golpeándose la cabeza, mientras se levantaba, "el sabio" Xatu le dice:

-los vientos del cambio han comenzado han comenzado a soplar-

-¿vientos del cambio?- le pregunta Soki a su maestro.

-sí, me temo que la oscuridad muy pronto caerá sobre este mundo-

Continuara...


	2. capitulo uno

Capitulo uno: criaturas de las sombras

El pueblo hierba azul se encuentra cerca de la aldea tesoro, a el llegan muchos viajeros que van de paso para luego ir a la aldea tesoro, así que siempre se encuentra lleno de Pokemon, pero el día de hoy es diferente.

Cuando Ichigo, un joven Buizel llego al pueblo, pudo notar que la entrada al pueblo estaba totalmente desierta, extrañado por esto, decidió avanzar al interior del pueblo, la historia era igual en todas partes, las calles estaban vacías, las tiendas y puestos de comida no mostraban actividad, incluso las casas estaban deshabitadas, Ichigo no podía explicarse lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-que extraño, me dijeron que este pueblo era muy activo, pero ¿por que no hay nadie?- Ichigo continuo buscando, hasta que llego a la plaza del pueblo, era un sitio hermoso, con unos jardines bien cuidados y estatuas bastante llamativas, Ichigo se tomo un tiempo para contemplar la hermosa plaza.

-es hermosa ¿no crees?- Ichigo ve al lado suyo, pudo ver a un Pokemon sentado en una de las bancas de la plaza, estaba cubierto con una capa negra y una capucha cubriendo su rostro.

-este sitio es en verdad hermoso- le continua hablando el extraño Pokemon, Ichigo se le acerca y le pregunta.

-oye ¿sabes en donde están todos?- el extraño se queda callado y sin moverse por un tiempo, estonces levanta la cabeza y con una sonrisa le responde.

-no te preocupes, están donde pertenecen- Ichigo no entendió a que se refería con eso, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle de nuevo, escucho un grito a lo lejos, lo que lo hace voltear en la dirección de donde provino.

-¿escuchaste eso?- le pregunta al extraño, pero cuando volvió la mirada hacia donde estaba, este ya no estaba, Ichigo no tuvo tiempo para preguntarse donde se había ido, nuevamente pudo escuchar el grito y fue corriendo a donde lo escucho.

Al doblar en una esquina, pudo ver a un pequeño Shinx corriendo hacia el, se podía notar que estaba muy asustado, este se lanza hacia Ichigo y lo abraza fuertemente haciendo que Ichigo se cayera sobre su espalda, rápidamente se levanta e intenta calmar al pequeño Shinx que llegaba a llorar de espanto, mientras lo hacia, este le dice.

-por favor...ayúdeme...ayúdeme señor...no deje que me atrapen- Ichigo no sabia de que estaba hablando, entonces le pregunta al niño.

-¿quien quiere atraparte?- antes que el niño pudiera responderle, el medallón que colgaba del cuello de Ichigo comenzó a brillar y tanto el como el niño pudieron oír un rugido espantoso y de la esquina de donde había venido el niño, apareció una criatura oscura, se parecía a una especie de lobo, pero esta era mas grande, con ojos rojos y con una apariencia grotesca.

-¡pero ¿que es esa cosa?- se pregunta Ichigo mientras el niño se ocultaba en sus brazos, entonces la criatura suelta un fuerte rugido y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia ellos, sin perder tiempo, Ichigo sujeta con fuerza al niño y comienza a correr tan rápido como podía, mientras lo hacia, voltea hacia atrás y se alarma al ver que la criatura se le acerca cada ves mas, así que rápidamente voltea su cuerpo y lanza un chorro de agua hacia la criatura, haciendo que es perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, logrando ganar un poco mas de tiempo para escapar, pero frente a Ichigo aparece otra criatura igual a la anterior y esta se lanza hacia el.

Al estar la criatura muy cerca, Ichigo abraza con fuerza al niño y lo cubre con su cuerpo, pero antes de esta pudiera alcanzarlo, un rayo de hielo logra detener a la criatura, sin saber lo que había pasado, Ichigo voltea hacia donde había venido ese ataque y puede ver a una Glaceon acercándose a ellos.

-¡¿se encuentran bien?- le pregunta la Glaceon a Ichigo, al ver con atención, Ichigo pudo ver que esa Glaceon tenia en el cuello un lazo con el símbolo del gremio de exploradores

-¡te pregunte que si están bien!- le insiste la Glaceon a Ichigo, este se le queda mirando hasta que le responde con timidez.

-eeeh...si, estamos bien, gracias- ella le sonríe, pero al darse cuenta que otra criatura se le acerca a Ichigo por la espalda, la expresión de su rostro cambio drásticamente.

-¡aun lado!- rápidamente empujo a un lado a Ichigo y golpeo a la criatura con cola de hierro, al ver a su alrededor, ella se dio cuenta que habían mas criaturas acercándose a ellos.

-¡rápido síganme!- entonces comienza a correr e Ichigo sin pensar fue tras ella.

Después de un tiempo de huir, lograron perder a las criaturas y se ocultaron en un puesto de comida.

-ufff..., eso estuvo cerca- se dice la Glaceon a si misma, ella luego ve al niño en los brazos de Ichigo y le pregunta.

-oye pequeño ¿estas bien?- pero el niño estaba demasiado asustado para contestarle, en eso Ichigo quería agradecerle a ella toda la ayuda, pero estaba demasiado nervioso como para hablarle, es mas llego a ponerse rojo de vergüenza, la Glaceon se dio cuenta de eso y le pregunta.

-¿y a ti que te pasa?- Ichigo reacciono con sorpresa por la pregunta, lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue.

-¿a mi?...no, nada...es solo que...-

-¿que?- le insistía ella, como Ichigo no se le ocurría nada que decir decide simplemente volver a agradecerle.

-yo...solo quería darte las gracias...por ayudarnos haya afuera-

-naaa, no tienes que agradecerme tanto- le responde ella.

-pero señorita, yo...-

-y tampoco tienes que ser tan cortes, solo llámame por mi nombre, me llamo Sakura- al decir esto ella sonríe, haciendo que Ichigo se quedara mudo y se volviera a poner rojo de vergüenza.

-¿y tu como te llamas?-

-¿yo?...me llamo Ichigo-

-pues bien, supongo que es momento de irnos- entonces ella levanta una su patas delanteras, en ella tenia un aparato bastante raro con tres botones, ella aprieta el botón derecho y comienza a hablar.

-Paul aquí Sakura ¿me recibes? cambio- Ichigo sin saber que estaba haciendo le pregunta

-oye ¿que es eso?-

-¿esto? es un nuevo modelo de intercomunicador que nos dan en el gremio- le responde ella y continuo hablando.

-Paul aquí Sakura me ¿me recibes o no? cambio- para sorpresa de Ichigo el aparato también comienza a hablar.

-te recibo Sakura ¿estas bien?-

-por ahora estoy bien, encontré a dos sobrevivientes pero hay demasiadas criaturas allí afuera, vamos a necesitar refuerzos-

-ok, pediré refuerzos al gremio, mientras, intenta encontrar un modo de llegar a la salida del pueblo, nos encontraremos allí-

-de acuerdo, cambio y fuera- entonces ella se puso de pie y le dijo a Ichigo.

-pues bueno, es hora de salir de...- mientras avanzaba, ella tropezó con un trapo húmedo y cayo de espalda, haciendo que un montón de cosas le cayeran encima, Ichigo preocupado va donde ella para ayudarla, mientras le sacaba cosas de encima, el le pregunta.

-¿estas bien, no te lastimaste?-

-estoy bien- le responde ella un poco confundida por la caída.

Apenas Sakura se recupero, ella junta a Ichigo y el niño salieron del puesto de comida, siempre atentos a la posible aparición de las criaturas, mientra caminaban se encontraron con un establo y para su suerte en el había un Tauros con un carro de heno enganchado a el, rápidamente Sakura rompe las amarras del Tauros y se sube a el.

-¡suban al carro, rápido!- le dice a Ichigo que cargaba al niño, pero el no estaba seguro y le pregunto a Sakura.

-oye Sakura ¿esto no es robar?- en ese instante las criaturas comenzaron a golpear la puerta trasera del establo.

-¡no es momento para discutir esto, suban ahora!- Ichigo sin decir mas se subió al carro junto al niño y apenas lo hizo, las criaturas derribaron la puerta del establo, rápidamente Sakura hace que el Tauros comience a correr tan rápido como le fuera posible.

Mientras escapaban hacia la salida del pueblo, las criaturas se les acercaban velozmente por detrás, mientras Sakura dirigía al Tauros, Ichigo le lanzaba ataques a las criaturas desde el carro para que no se acercaran, pero las criaturas eran mas ágiles de lo que habían esperado, Ichigo le lanzo un boom sonico a una de las criaturas, pero esta lo esquivo de un salto y comenzó a correr por la pared de los edificios de la aldea, entonces decidió por lanzar un pulso acuático a la pared haciendo que la criatura cayera de esta y causando que las que estaban en el piso también cayeran.

-creo que los perdimos- se dijo Ichigo a si mismo, pero el niño le comienza a señalar a un lado del carro y pudo ver que habían unas sombras extrañas siguiéndoles el paso, para la sorpresa de el y de Sakura, de una de las sombras surgió una de las criaturas atacando al Tauros y haciendo que el carro se volteara.

Al levantarse, Ichigo vio como una de las criaturas comenzó a comerse al Tauros, mientras mas de ellas se acercaban a ellos, le pidió al niño que se ocultara en el carro mientras que buscaba a Sakura, en eso descubre que Sakura se encontraba inconciente y con varias criaturas acercándose a ella, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Ichigo comenzó a atacar a las criaturas para alejarlas de Sakura tanto como podía, sin darse cuenta, recibió un golpe por detrás, haciendo que quedara en el suelo cerca de Sakura, sin fuerzas para levantarse, podía ver como las criaturas se le acercaban lentamente a el y a Sakura.

Cerca de hay, Paul, el Growlithe con el que Sakura se contacto anteriormente, se acercaba al pueblo con los refuerzos del gremio, mientras lo hacían, pudieron ver como las criaturas rodeaban a Ichigo y a Sakura, por lo que apuraron el paso, en ese momento, ya sin fuerzas, Ichigo se pone arriba de Sakura para protegerla de las criaturas que se acercaban cada vez mas a ellos, Paul se dio cuenta que no iba a poder llegar a tiempo para salvarlos, entonces varias criaturas se lanzaron para matar a Ichigo y a Sakura, en ese mismo instante, Ichigo ya se había hecho a la idea de que iba a morir, simplemente cerro sus ojos y su mente se puso en blanco, pero el medallón de su cuello comenzó a brillar de nuevo y se formo una barrera de luz que aparto a las criaturas a su alrededor, en el cuerpo de Ichigo comenzaron a aparecer marcas extrañas y al abrir los ojos estos brillaban de color amarillo, como si no le hubiera pasado nada, Ichigo se levanto y observo a las criaturas a su alrededor, estas se comenzaron a alejar con cautela, entonces Ichigo comenzó a formar una esfera de luz con sus manos y cuando llego a cierto tamaño, la aplasto al juntar sus manos, causando que una onda de luz se expandiera a su alrededor que termino por hacer desaparecer a las criaturas que lo rodeaban.

Cerca de hay, Paul y los refuerzos se quedaron boquiabiertos, sin poder creer lo que habían visto, entonces los ojos de Ichigo dejaron de brillar, las marcas de su cuerpo desaparecieron y simplemente se desplomo en el suelo quedando totalmente inconciente, al ver esto, Paul y los demás se acercan para ayudar tanto a Sakura como a Ichigo, en niño salio del carro y fue puesto a salvo por los demás exploradores, al final llevaron a Ichigo y a Sakura de vuelta a la aldea tesoro para tratar sus heridas, mientras a lo lejos, aquel Pokemon misterioso del principio miraba a la distancia lo ocurrido, con el engrane del tiempo en su mano y con una sonrisa en su rostro se dice a si mismo.

-que interesante, creo que esto será más divertido de lo que yo esperaba-

Continuara...


	3. capitulo dos

Capitulo dos: hogar

Ichigo estaba corriendo por la calle de un pueblo desconocido, una calle que no parecía tener fin, mientras corría, era perseguido por aquellas criaturas que lo habían atacado antes, aunque Ichigo trataba de correr tan rápido como le era posible, podía escuchar como las criaturas se le acercaban cada vez mas, de pronto dejo de escucharlas, se volteo la mirada pero las criaturas simplemente habían desaparecido, entonces escucho una voz diciéndole.

-¿por que corres?- Ichigo volvió de regreso la mirada hacia el frente y se sorprendió al ver al Pokemon de la plaza del pueblo.

-¿de que esta huyendo?- le preguntaba este Pokemon a Ichigo

-ya no huyas...solo ven... y regresa con nosotros- de repente, una gran sombra surge de el y comienza a extenderse rápidamente por el suelo, antes de que Ichigo pudiera reaccionar, la sombra ya lo había alcanzado y comenzó a hundirse en ella, mientras el luchaba para escapar de allí, pudo escuchar una voz femenina diciéndole.

-no te preocupes...todo estará bien...Ichigo...- y finalmente, Ichigo fue totalmente cubierto por la oscuridad.

Ichigo despertó de golpe, totalmente aterrado por lo que había visto, luego de tomarse un tiempo para calmarse finalmente pudo dar un suspiro de alivio y podía decirse a si mismo.

-menos mal, solo fue un sueño- luego se fijo que estaba en un lugar totalmente diferente al que estaba antes, al levantarse para poder ver mejor, sintió un fuerte dolor que recorrió todo su cuerpo y al mirarse bien, vio que estaba todo lleno de vendajes, se preguntaba quien le habia tratado las heridas, le hecho un vistazo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación.

-¿donde estoy?- se pregunto a si mismo mientras trataba de recordar como fue que había llegado a ese lugar, luego recordó a la Glaceon que lo había salvado de las criaturas que lo habían atacado en el pueblo.

-me pregunto si ella estará bien-

Entonces de la nada apareció una Sunflora frente a Ichigo y le dice.

-¡holaaaaaa!- Ichigo se asusto tanto que soltó un fuerte grito de espanto y rápidamente se oculto detrás de la cama en la que estaba.

-¡que bien, ya despertaste!- Ichigo tartamudeando del espanto le pregunto.

-¡¿quien eres tu?¡- pero esta Sunflora ignoro totalmente a Ichigo y se fue a la salida de la habitación gritando.

-¡Keny, Keny, ven rápido, ya esta despierto!- en eso apareció un Bidoof en la habitación, parecía bastante agitado, este se acerco a Ichigo y le dijo.

-¡ya era hora, ven tenemos que darnos prisa!- tomo a Ichigo del brazo y se lo llevo bruscamente de la habitación, mientras caminaban por el corredor, Ichigo le comienzo a hablar al Bidoof.

-oye...¿te llamas Keny verdad?-

-si ¿por que preguntas?-

-es que...¿tu sabes que sitio es este?-

-¡¿no lo sabes? este es el gremio de exploradores-

-¡el gremio de exploradores! ¡pero si hace poco estaba en el pueblo hierba azul!-

-¿como que hace poco? te trajimos de allí hace cuatro días-

-¡¿cuatro días?-

-si, estuviste dormido todo este tiempo desde que te trajimos, tal vez por eso pensaste que fue hace poco-

-supongo que tienes razón- en ese momento, Ichigo tuvo la sensación de que le faltaba algo y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que su medallón no estaba, espantado por esto y le pregunto a Keny.

-¡oye, yo llevaba un medallón conmigo ¿sabes en donde esta?-

-te lo esta guardando el Gran Bluff, así que no te preocupes- le respondió Keny, aun así Ichigo estaba muy intranquilo sin su amuleto y le pregunto a Keny.

-¡¿y donde esta el Gran Bluff?- con calma, Keny le respondió.

-ahora lo vas a ver, se paciente-

Habían llegado a un gran salón que estaba lleno de todo tipo de Pokemon, en uno de sus lados estaba la entrada a los aposentos del Gran Bluff y fue hasta allí que Keny llevo a Ichigo, este toco la puerta y decía.

-señor Sho, soy Keny, le traigo al testigo del pueblo hierba azul- de la puerta se pudo oir una voz que respondió.

-hazlo pasar- Keny abrió la puerta y después de despedirse de Ichigo lo hizo pasar a la habitación y cerro la puerta detrás de el, en medio de la habitación había un Wigglytuff sentado en una silla, junto a el estaba un Chatot y frente a ellos estaban Paul y Sakura, al ver a Ichigo, Sakura le sonrío y lo saludo con la mano, pero antes que le pudiera responder, el Chatot le dijo a Ichigo.

-hey muchacho, ven aquí- Ichigo se acerco a el y al Wigglytuff, entones Wigglytuff le comenzó a hablar.

-¡hola! primero que nada ¿como te llamas?

-me llamo Ichi...- pero antes que pudiera terminar de presentarse, el Gran Bluff lo interrumpió diciendo.

-¿Ichi? ¡que nombre mas divertido! yo soy el Gran Bluff del gremio y el que esta al lado mío es mi asistente Shi-

-emm...es Sho Gran Bluff-

-ups, perdón, es que Shi es mas lindo- el Gran Bluff soltó una risa bastante burlesca y todos se quedaron sin decir nada, Ichigo se preguntaba que era lo que tenia en la cabeza ese Pokemon, entonces Sho le llama la atención y le dijo.

-mira, te llamamos por lo siguiente, de casualidad ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que paso en el pueblo hierba azul o de que paso con los habitantes?- en ese momento, el silencio se apodero de la habitación, incluso el Gran Bluff se puso serio cuando Sho lanzo esa pregunta.

-no señor- le respondió Ichigo

-¿seguro? cualquier cosa que nos puedas decir seria de gran ayuda-

-seguro señor, yo llegue al pueblo cuando ya no había nadie aunque...- Ichigo se quedo callado al recordar a aquel Pokemon que estaba con el en la plaza del pueblo.

-¿aunque que?- le pregunto Sho

-...en la plaza del pueblo había un Pokemon bastante raro-

-¿un Pokemon raro?-

-si, le pregunte donde estaban los habitantes pero solo me dijo "no te preocupes, estan donde pertenecen"-

-¿eso te dijo? ¿y que paso luego?-

-luego escuche a alguien gritar y al voltear a ver el ya no estaba- esto dejo a todos con mas dudas que respuestas, entonces Sho comenzó a hablarle.

-fuera de lo del Pokemon que viste en la plaza, lo que nos contaste es lo mismo que nos informaron Paul y Sakura, lo peor que el niño que rescataron esta demasiado traumatizado como para hacerle preguntas- al decir esto el animo de Ichigo bajo bastante.

-lamento no ser de mas ayuda señor-

-¡na! ¡no te preocupes por eso!- le dijo el Gran Bluff para tratar de animar a Ichigo

-además, nos diste una pista importante, de seguro el Pokemon que viste sepa algo de lo que paso en el pueblo y tal vez también nos ayude a averiguar lo que paso en el lago velado- le dijo Sho

-¿paso algo en el lago velado?- pregunto Sakura a Sho

-perdón, se me olvido decírtelo antes, veras, la meseta entera en la que se encontraba el lago desapareció, solo quedo un enorme agujero en donde estaba y a su alrededor paso lo mismo que en el pueblo hierba azul...pero unas cien veces peor-

Sakura e Ichigo se quedaron atónitos al escuchar lo que Sho les había dicho, el ambiente en la habitación se puso de lo mas tenso, así que para animar los el Gran Bluff se puso a decir.

-¡no hay problema! ¡no importa el tiempo que nos tome, juro que resolveremos todo esto y si lo hay daremos con el responsable y lo atraparemos!- con estas palabras el animo de todos mejoro bastante, entonces Ichigo recordó lo que Keny le había dicho antes y le pregunto al Gran Bluff.

-disculpe Gran Bluff...¿por casualidad usted tiene mi medallón?-

-¡a si! ¡se me estaba olvidando que lo tenia guardado!- el Gran Bluff abrió un baúl que estaba junto a el y saco el medallón de Ichigo.

-¡toma!- el Gran Bluff le entrego su medallón a Ichigo y este se había puesto de lo mas feliz al volver a tenerlo

-¡gracias!- y de inmediato se lo puso al cuello, luego de eso el Gran Bluff le pregunto a Ichigo.

-oye Ichi ¿donde encontraste ese medallón?-

-pues...la verdad es una historia bastante rara pero...- Ichigo estaba bastante nervioso como para hablar del asunto pero el Gran Bluff lo presionaba para que le contara.

-¡vamos! ¡cuéntanos, cuéntanos!-

-bueno...está bien- todos en la habitación se pusieron a escuchar atentamente, en especial Paul quien había visto como el medallón brillaba cuando Ichigo venció a las criaturas en el pueblo, entonces Ichigo comenzó a contar su historia.

-verán, como no tuve familia ni a nadie que se preocupara por mi o me digiera que hacer y tampoco un hogar al cual volver, me he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida viajando por diferentes lugares, un día mientras viajaba por un bosque escuche una voz que me llamaba a un lado del camino, al mirar bien podía ver una luz en medio de unos árboles así que fui hacia allí y al llegar estaba este medallón brillando en el suelo, apenas me acerque y lo tome este dejo de brillar y la voz que me llamaba desapareció, desde entonces tengo este medallón, sonara raro, pero desde ese mismo momento en que lo levante del suelo, siento como si fuera una parte mas de mi mismo-

-¡wow! ¡que historia tan interesante!- le decía el Gran Bluff a Ichigo, luego le pregunto-

-oye Ichi, como has estado viajando mucho, ¿no te gustaría quedarte aquí?-

-¿quedarme aquí?- respondió Ichigo un tanto confundido-

-¡si! ¡como un miembro mas del gremio! ¿te gustaría?-

-pues yo...- Ichigo no sabia que responder, todo fue demasiado repentino.

-ahora que las cosas están tan complicadas nos vendría bien tu ayuda- le dijo Paul a Ichigo.

-¿que dices Ichigo?- le pregunto Sakura, sin decir mas Ichigo solo veía una salida posible, así que respondió.

-esta bien-

-¡si!- dijo el Gran Bluff con una sonrisa en el rostro luego Sho dijo.

-pues ya esta hecho, te buscaremos una habitación en la que puedas quedarte hasta entonces puedes pasear por la aldea si quieres-

-si señor- respondió Ichigo.

Después de eso Paul fue mandado a preparar una habitación para Ichigo, mientras que Ichigo había salido del gremio para tomar un poco de aire y a meditar de todo lo que acababa de pasar, el nunca tuvo en mente el volverse explorador o algo por el estilo, en eso Sakura también sale del gremio y se pone a hablar con Ichigo.

-oye Ichigo, tu habitación ya esta lista en el gremio y para tu suerte la tienes para ti solo-

-bien- respondió Ichigo con poco interés, Sakura se preocupo por verlo con el ánimo tan bajo y le pregunto.

-¿estarás bien solo? si quieres puedes pedir tener un compañero-

-no hace falta, estaré mejor solo-

-¡no digas esas cosas! no tiene nada de malo tener un poco de compañía, es mas es natural querer tener a alguien que escuche tus problemas y todo eso, además también podrías...- pero Ichigo la interrumpe diciéndole.

-solo déjame en paz un rato, además no es asunto tuyo- al decir esto, Sakura se molesto con el y ambos comienzan a discutir.

-pero...¡que dices! ¿sabes? yo me preocupo por ti...-

-¡pues no hace falta que te preocupes tanto, que nadie te lo ha pedido!- Sakura se molesto aun mas con el, al punto que ya no aguanto ni un poco mas.

-¡pero que carácter tan desagradable tienes, es demasiado!- Sakura se puso tan furiosa que a Ichigo le comenzó a dar miedo seguir discutiendo con ella, entonces ella le dijo.

-por suerte eso tiene solución- el solo pensar en lo que Sakura planeaba hacer hacia que Ichigo temblara de miedo, entonces ella se da vuelta y activa el comunicador de su muñeca.

-Paul, soy yo Sakura, hay un cambio de planes, Ichigo se vendrá a vivir conmigo-

-¡¿que?- dijo Ichigo totalmente sorprendido por lo que Sakura había dicho-

-pero...¡Sakura!-

- sí, no hay problema, no hay de que preocuparse, pídele autorización al Gran Bluff por mi ¿de acuerdo? ¡adiós!-

-¡pero si todo aquí ya esta listo! ¡no te atrevas a cortarme, Saku...!- Sakura apago el comunicador antes que Paul pudiera terminar de hablarle y con una sonría falsa en el rostro le dijo a Ichigo.

-bueno ya esta todo listo, ¿vamos?-

-pero...¡oye no puedes decidir cosas así por tu cuenta, además ¿por que tengo que vivir contigo?- le respondió Ichigo, pero Sakura de inmediato le dijo.

-¡ya deja de quejarte tanto idiota, te guste o no esto es lo mejor para ti ¿o es que quieres que me enoje?- a Ichigo le dio tanto miedo responderle que termino por aceptar la propuesta de Sakura.

-ok, ahora sígueme- entonces ella lo tomo de un brazo y se lo llevo a la playa que hay junto a la aldea.

-¿que hacemos aquí?- le pregunto Ichigo.

-ya lo veras-

-no me dan ganas de tomar el sol o cosas así-

-¡basta! ¡que idiota te pones, cállate de una vez! solo mira con atención- entonces aparecieron varios Kraby y comenzaron a soplar burbujas que reflejaban la luz del sol, haciendo un hermoso espectáculo, Ichigo se quedo maravillado por lo que estaba viendo y Sakura le dice.

-sabes, siempre vengo aquí cuando estoy molesta o preocupada por algo, es como si todo eso desapareciera por un momento- Ichigo podía sentir lo que Sakura le estaba diciendo, toda la tensión se fue en ese momento, así que aprovechando la ocasión, Ichigo le dijo a Sakura.

-Sakura...perdón-

-¿perdón por que?-

-por ponerme como un idiota hace rato...es que... no estoy acostumbrado a que se preocupen por mi-

-no hay problema, pero tendrás que acostumbrarte a eso, después de todo, ahora tienes un hogar- al escuchar eso, Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír y un par de lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos

-oye ¿estas bien?-le pregunto Sakura.

-no, no es nada, me entro algo a los ojos- se seco las lagrimas y fingió que no pasaba nada, aun así no podía quitarse la idea de su cabeza, por primera vez, tenia un hogar.

Continuara...


	4. capitulo tres

Capitulo tres: primer día en el gremio

Por la noche y después de recoger las cosas de Ichigo del gremio, Sakura llevo lo llevo al risco Sharpedo en donde ella vivía, al principio, Ichigo no vio ninguna casa allí, luego noto que en el suelo había una puerta junto a un buzón de correo con el nombre de Sakura, ella se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla, habían unas escaleras que iban hacia abajo, Sakura comenzó a bajar, pero Ichigo se quedo parado bastante pensativo.

-¿Qué te ocurre Ichigo?- le pregunto Sakura, Ichigo se quedo callado y después de pensar un poco, le respondió con timidez.

-Sakura ¿de verdad quieres que viva contigo? No quiero ser una molestia-

-tranquilo, ahora está también es tu casa- Ichigo sonrío y bajo las escaleras atrás de Sakura, al final había otra puerta, pero antes de abrirla, Sakura le dijo a Ichigo.

-por cierto, el lugar está un poco desordenado ¿no te importa verdad?-

-no…claro que no- le respondió el.

-¡ok! ¡Entonces entremos!- abrió la puerta y ambos entraron a la casa, para la gran sorpresa de Ichigo, el lugar era un desastre total, paquetes de comida vacíos en la mesa, revistas de exploración acumuladas o regadas en el piso, etc.

-eh…¿un poco dijiste?- le pregunto sarcásticamente a Sakura, mientras ella preparaba la cena, le dijo a Ichigo.

-¡ah, casi se me olvida! Ichigo, en tu mochila hay un regalo para ti-

-¿un regalo para mi? ¿en mi mochila?- reviso su mochila y encontró un paquete que tenia un dibujo del Gran Bluff sonriendo, también tenía escrito "¡del Gran Bluff, para mi nuevo amigo Ichi!", al abrir el paquete, había una bufanda azul con el símbolo del gremio de exploradores, un emblema de explorador y un comunicador como los de Paul y Sakura.

-¡hey! ¡todo esto esta genial!- exclamo Ichigo al ver todo eso.

-otra cosa ¿vez las tres puertas que están al fondo?- le pregunto Sakura, el asintió con la cabeza y ella le dijo.

-mi habitación es la de la derecha, la tuya será la de la izquierda ¿te parece?-

-sí, claro…- entonces a Ichigo le llamo la atención una pequeña puerta arriba de la pared, a él le pareció algo bastante inusual así que le pregunto a Sakura.

-oye ¿para qué es esta puerta?-

-ah, esa déjala, de seguro está durmiendo- le respondió Sakura.

-¿durmiendo?- dijo Ichigo muy confundido por la respuesta y justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y de ella salió un Spinarak que salió disparado hacia fuera haciendo que Ichigo se asustara bastante, luego vio como ese Spinarak se fue hasta un plato en el suelo y se ponía a comer de este, aun temblando del susto por lo ocurrido, Ichigo pregunto.

-¡¿Qué…que es esa cosa?-

-¡a que es muy lindo! ¡se llama Yuki, llévense bien! ¿de acuerdo?- le respondió Sakura alegremente, sin ya nada más que decir, Ichigo solo asintió con la cabeza, entonces ella dijo.

-¡listo! ¡Ichigo, la cena esta lista!- a él le pareció raro que terminara tan rápido de preparar la cena y al sentarse en la mesa lo supo, resulta que todo lo que había para comer era comida pre-cocinada, mientras comía, Ichigo comenzó a pensar sobre qué sería de él a partir de ese momento.

Más tarde esa noche, mientras Ichigo dormía, el comunicador de Sakura comenzó a sonar, ella despertó bastante enojada, tomo el comunicador y contesto gritando.

-¡que quieren!- quien la llamaba era Paul, que casi queda sordo después de ese grito, apenas dejo de escuchar el zumbido en sus oídos, le dijo.

-Sakura, soy Paul, hay junta de emergencia en el gremio, ven tan rápido como puedas- Sakura dejo salir un bostezo y siguió con la conversación.

-¿Qué es lo que Sho quiere ahora?-

-no lo se, solo que es urgente-

-¿y que hago con Ichigo? ¿lo llevo conmigo?-

-no, solo nos llamo a nosotros los capitanes, déjalo dormir-

-ok, voy para haya- a regaña dientes Sakura se levanto de la cama y se fue al gremio de exploradores, dejando a Ichigo durmiendo en la casa, al llegar al gremio, todos los capitanes, ella incluida, fueron llamados al comedor por Sho y una vez estaban todos, el comenzó a hablar.

-muy bien, ahora que están todos les tengo que comunicar algo de extrema importancia, hace unos momentos, me llego información de que la ciudad punta férrea fue atacada-

-Atacada ¿y por quien?- pregunto Paúl bastante desconcertado al igual que el resto en el comedor.

-al parecer, por las mismas criaturas que atacaron al pueblo hierba azul- al decir eso, todo el mundo se alarmo bastante, en especial Sakura, que vivió en persona lo terribles que eran aquellas criaturas, preocupada por eso, ella pregunto.

-¿y que fue de los habitantes?-

-por suerte, la mayoría de ellos fueron evacuados por la policía local, por desgracia han desaparecido muchos de ellos y no se sabe lo que ocurrió con ellos-

-al igual que en el pueblo hierba azul- dijo Paul algo desanimado, en eso un Scyther le pregunto a Sho.

-¿y ahora qué hacemos?-

-primero que todo, tendremos que estar alerta por si las criaturas atacan a la aldea tesoro, los demás gremios ya fueron avisados y también estarán atentos por si aparecen las criaturas, fuera de eso el gremio funcionara como de costumbre, eso seria todo, ya se pueden retirar- todos los capitanes estaban muy preocupados por lo que estaba pasando, ya que ahora fue una ciudad la que fue atacada, luego de despedirse de Paul y de los demás, Sakura se fue a su de regreso a su casa, aunque al volver casi no pudo dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en esas criaturas y se preguntaba ¿por que atacaban a los Pokemon? Así estuvo hasta el día siguiente.

Por la mañana y después de un buen desayuno, Ichigo y Sakura partieron al gremio, al llegar, los nuevos exploradores fueron llamados para su asignación a un equipo de exploradores, mientras Ichigo iba con los nuevos, Sakura lo detuvo y le dijo.

-¿y a donde crees que vas?- confundido, Ichigo le respondió.

-yo…voy a la asignación de equipos-

-eso no será necesario, tu ya estás en un equipo- le dijo Sakura, aun confundido Ichigo le pregunto.

-¿y cuál es ese equipo?- Sakura le dio un golpe en la cabeza y le respondió.

-¡pues el mío tonto!-

-¡¿en el tuyo? ¡¿pero porque?- le preguntaba Ichigo mientras se frotaba la cabeza por el golpe que le dio Sakura, en eso ella le respondió.

-pues sería más fácil para ambos ser equipo, ya que vivimos juntos nos podremos organizar de mejor forma, además fueron ordenes del Gran Bluff y no querrás desobedecerlas-

-está bien- le dijo Ichigo en voz baja

-muy bien, estas son tus tareas para hoy- Sakura le entrego un papel con una lista larga de deberes, entre ellos organizar el almacén de artefactos, ayudar en la cocina, limpiar el comedor, etc.

-¿tengo que hacer esto yo solo?- pregunto Ichigo algo desanimado por todas las cosas que tenía que hacer, pero Sakura le dijo.

-claro que no, otros reclutas te ayudaran con todo eso, así que relájate- mientras le hablaba, Sakura se iba alejando poco a poco, por ello Ichigo le pregunto.

-¡oye! ¡¿y tú a dónde vas?- Sakura solo le sonrío y le dijo.

- ¿yo? Tengo otras cosas que hacer ¡diviértete!- y ella salió de la sala principal.

Al no conocer muy bien el gremio, Ichigo no tenía ni la menor idea por dónde empezar, en eso se encuentra con Kenny y este le dijo.

-¡ah, hola Ichigo! ¿Cómo as estado?-

-pues…bien supongo- le respondió Ichigo algo nervioso por no saber a dónde tenía que ir o por dónde empezar, al ver esto, Kenny le pregunto.

-¿necesitas ayuda con los deberes?-

-un poco, pero…- antes que pudiera terminar de hablar, Kenny le quito la lista a Ichigo y después de echarle una rápida mirada, este le dijo.

-pues tenemos la misma lista ¿quieres que te ayude?- antes que Ichigo pudiera pronunciar una palabra, apareció de la nada una Sunflora diciendo.

-¡hola!- tanto Kenny como Ichigo llegaron a saltar del susto y con total descaro ella les pregunto.

-¿y a ustedes dos que les pasa?-

-¡¿Qué, que nos pasa? ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti Zoe? ¡¿no sabes que no puedes ir apareciéndote de la nada así como así?- le respondió Keny bastante molesto por lo ocurrido.

-¡ups! ¡lo siento!- respondió ella con toda calma, ya recuperado del susto, Keny le presento a Ichigo a Zoe, aunque ellos ya se habían conocido anteriormente en circunstancias muy similares, como Zoe, Kenny y Roy tenían los mismos deberes que Ichigo, decidieron ayudarlo con ellos.

Mientras pasaba el día, poco a poco se fue rompiendo el hielo entre ellos y comenzaron a divertirse con forme hacían las cosas, por la tarde, cuando estaban limpiando el comedor, Kenny un poco curioso le pregunto a Ichigo.

-oye Ichigo ¿Por qué no fuiste a la asignación de equipos?- aun un poco inseguro, Ichigo le respondió.

-es que yo…ya tenía equipo, por eso no fui-

-¿en serio? ¿y quién está en tu equipo?- le siguió preguntando a Ichigo.

-hasta donde sé, solo somos yo y Sakura-

-¡estas con la capitana Sakura!- reacciono Kenny bastante impresionado y del mismo modo reacciono Zoe al escuchar eso, Ichigo estaba bastante confundido con su reacción, así que les pregunto.

-¿acaso ocurre algo?- entonces Zoe le respondió.

-no, no es nada es solo que es un poco raro-

-¿raro? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Ichigo y esta vez, Kenny le respondió.

-es que en todo el tiempo que llevamos en el gremio, la capitana Sakura nunca tuvo a un equipo a su cargo, siempre trabaja sola o como apoyo en las misiones- todo lo que Kenny y Zoe dijeron, dejaron a Ichigo bastante confundido.

Cuando se empezó a ocultar el sol, Kenny y Zoe se despidieron de Ichigo y se fueron a descansar después del pesado día de labores en el gremio, mientras esperaba a Sakura para irse a casa, Ichigo fue donde Sho y el Gran Bluff a preguntarles algo, al llegar a la puerta del Gran Bluff, no logro siquiera tocar la puerta cuando escucho a Sho diciéndole que entrara, cuando Ichigo paso, el Gran Bluff le dijo con la alegría de siempre.

-¡Ichi! ¡hola!-

-¿Qué se te ofrece muchacho?- le pregunto Sho a Ichigo, un poco nervioso este les dijo.

-disculpen, quisiera saber…¿Por qué soy equipo con Sakura?-

-pues como ambos viven juntos, cosa con la que no estuve muy de acuerdo, les seria más fácil organizarse y comunicarse como equipo- le respondió Sho, que era casi lo mismo que le había dicho Sakura, así que aprovecho de preguntar.

-¿y por que ella no ha tenido otro equipo antes?-

-pues la verdad es que a ella no le interesaba formar un equipo, pero nos sorprendió cuando nos pidió formar un equipo contigo-

-¿ella se los pidió?- pregunto Ichigo.

-¡y fue muy insistente!- le respondió el Gran Bluff con su típico buen humor, Ichigo no sabía que pensar sobre todo eso, entonces escucho a Sakura llamándolo, se despidió de Sho y del Gran Bluff y salió de la habitación bastante pensativo al respecto.

A la salida del gremio, se encontró con Sakura y comenzaron a caminar de regreso al risco Sharpedo, ella pudo notar lo pensativo que estaba Ichigo, así que le pregunto.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- tímido al respecto, Ichigo solo le dijo.

-nada…no me pasa nada- aun así Sakura le dijo.

-oye, recuerda que ahora somos equipo, si no nos tenemos confianza no llegaremos a ningún lado-

-es por eso mismo- le dijo Ichigo, dejándola un poco confundida, así que le pregunto.

-¿a que te refieres con eso?-

-en el gremio, me contaron que nunca quisiste formar un equipo o hacerte cargo de uno, entonces ¿Por qué quisiste formar un equipo conmigo?- le dijo Ichigo con el animo bastante bajo, en ese momento Sakura se detuvo y le dijo.

-es verdad que nunca me intereso hacer equipo con alguien, ni siquiera me uní al equipo de Paul cuando el me lo pidió, sentía que no lo necesitaba, aun sin equipo, jamás me sentí sola, tenia a Paul, a Sho, al Gran Bluff y todos los demás miembros del gremio, todos ellos son como mi familia, no necesitaba nada mas, luego te conocí Ichigo, me contaste a y a los demás que siempre estuviste solo, por eso el Gran Bluff te pidió que te unieras al gremio y por lo mismo quise formar un equipo contigo, para que dejaras de estar solo, para que te unieras a mi familia y pudieras tener a alguien que se preocupe por ti- al decir Sakura todo esto y al recordar lo bien que lo había pasado con Kenny y Zoe en su primer día en el gremio, los ojos de Ichigo se humedecieron y dejaron caer unas lagrimas de felicidad, al ver esto Sakura le pregunto.

-¿y ahora porque te pones así?- él se seco los ojos y le respondió.

- no es nada…estoy bien, en serio- por alguna razón, esa respuesta hizo que Sakura se molestara bastante y exclamo.

-¡lo vez! ¡esa es la otra razón por la que pedí hacer equipo contigo!- muerto de miedo por la reacción de Sakura, Ichigo le pregunto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-¡no te hagas el tonto! ¡me refiero a esa actitud tan flácida que tienes! ¡no me importa cuánto me tarde o me cueste, voy a cambiar esa actitud tuya!-

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué tengo que cambiar yo mi actitud? ¡tú eres la que tiene que cambiar esa actitud tan explosiva que tienes!- le respondió Ichigo, también molesto por lo que Sakura le estaba diciendo.

-¡¿Qué insinuaste con eso?- respondió Sakura y así continuaron ambos por un largo tiempo, pero al estar discutiendo, Ichigo no noto que su medallón había comenzado a brillar tenuemente, y ninguno de los dos se fijo en la sombra que se desplazo cerca de ellos y que luego se alejo a toda velocidad.

Mientras, en la ahora abandonada ciudad punta férrea, en el techo de uno de los edificios, estaba aquel Pokemon misterioso que estaba en el pueblo hierba azul, escuchando los gruñidos de las criaturas y los gritos de los Pokemon que quedaron atrás después de la evacuación mientras sostenía el engrane del tiempo que robo del lago velado, entonces apareció una de las criaturas detrás de él, esta pareció hacerle una especie de reverencia y comenzó a hacer unos sonidos bastante raros, pero que al parecer el Pokemon misterioso parecía entender, entonces dijo.

-así que el engrane no se encuentra aquí, bueno, no importa, de todos modos, no esperaba encontrarlo aquí ¿hay algo más que tengas que informar? – la criatura siguió haciendo esos sonidos, entonces el Pokemon dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-así que el portador de la luz finalmente apareció, perfecto, las piezas del destino poco a poco están tomando su lugar, pronto, todos serán testigos del futuro-

Continuara…


	5. capitulo cuatro

Capitulo cuatro: primera gran misión

Ha pasado una semana desde que Ichigo se unió al gremio de exploradores de la aldea tesoro, en ese tiempo, aun cuando no a realizado ninguna misión fuera de lo normal para un recluta, realmente comenzó a sentirse satisfecho por ayudar a otros Pokemon con sus problemas, además de empezar a acostumbrarse al estilo de vida de un explorador, a su vez, comenzaron a llegar rumores de que en el reino de Eternia se había realizado un gran descubrimiento arqueológico, todo el mundo en el gremio comentaba de ello, incluso Sho parecía bastante interesado en los rumores, no fue hasta que una tarde llego un Sandslash junto con varios Sandshrew pidiendo hablar con el Gran Bluff, este los recibió con mucho agrado y los hizo pasar a sus aposentos.

Tiempo después, Sho llamo a Ichigo y a Sakura a los aposentos del Gran Bluff, al llegar pudieron ver al Sandslash y a sus Sandshrew junto al Gran Bluff y Sho, un poco curiosa, Sakura pregunto.

-¿ocurre algo?-

-la verdad si- respondió Sho bastante sonriente, y les comenzó a explicar.

-primero que todo, este de aquí es el profesor Ivanov, el…- de pronto Zoe apareció sorpresivamente detrás de Ichigo y exclamo.

-¡no puede ser! ¡de verdad es el!- todo el mundo en la habitación soltó un grito de sorpresa por su repentina aparición, excepto el Gran Bluff que ni siquiera se movió, luego de recuperar un poco el aliento, Ichigo dijo.

-¡¿Zoe? ¡¿pero de donde saliste!- pero Zoe lo ignoro del todo y se fue disparada hacia el profesor y le decía.

-¡es un enorme honor conocerlo, no sabe lo genial que es tenerlo aquí en el gremio!-

-gracias supongo - dijo el profesor aun con algo del susto de antes, en lo que Zoe hablaba con el profesor, Ichigo le pregunto a Sakura.

-oye Sakura ¿este tipo es famoso o que?-

-no lo se nunca había oído hablar de el- al escuchar esto, tanto Zoe como Sho se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia Ichigo y Sakura, con los ojos brillando de pura furia, ambos exclamaron.

-¡no pueden estar hablando en serio!- a Ichigo y Sakura se les llegaron a poner los pelos de punta ante semejante muestra de enojo, mientras que Sho continuo hablando,

-¡como es posible que dos miembros de este gremio no sepan quien es el!- con voz temblorosa de los nervios, Sakura dijo.

-es que de verdad no habíamos oído hablar de el…- mientras hablaba, Zoe la interrumpió exclamando.

-¡eso es imposible! ¡el profesor Ivanov es unos de los mas grandes científicos que hay! ¡si no me creen, miren!- del bolso que llevaba, saco una tarjeta con una foto y con información del profesor y se la entrego a Sakura, esta la miro de cerca e Ichigo también se acerco para ver, al leer la información de la tarjeta, Sakura dijo.

-vaya, no sabia que el había hecho todos estos descubrimientos-

-de verdad parece un gran arqueólogo, pero no sabia que hacían tarjetas de científicos- dijo Ichigo, en eso Zoe le respondió.

-es porque no las hacen, yo misma la hice-

-en realidad no es para tanto- dijo el profesor frotándose la parte trasera de la cabeza y un poco sonrojado por todos los halagos, entonces el Gran Bluff dio un tosido para llamar la atención de todos.

-volviendo al tema, el profesor vino de Eternia para pedirnos un gran favor, así que escúchenlo con atención- dijo el Gran Bluff cediéndole la palabra al profesor.

-gracias, no se si ya lo habrán escuchado, pero mi equipo a hecho un importante descubrimiento en nuestro reino, mas que nada se trata de un enorme templo oculto en el bosque y al parecer es uno muy especial-

-¿Qué tiene de especial?- pregunto Sakura un tanto intrigada por las palabras del profesor, este le contesto.

-pues resulta que este templo parece de una época bastante antigua, si nuestros cálculos son correctos, el templo debe tener mas de veinte mil años-

Ichigo, Sakura y Zoe quedaron boquiabiertos con la supuesta edad del templo, por lo que Ichigo había estudiado en el tiempo que llevaba en el gremio, las civilizaciones Pokemon mas antiguas, no superan los siete mil años de antigüedad, por lo que no pudo evitar exclamar.

-¡¿en serio? ¡¿veinte mil años?-

-suena ilógico o incluso imposible, pero estamos bastante seguros de ello- respondió el profesor, Sakura ya con bastante interés le pregunto al profesor.

-¿y que quiere que hagamos?- pero en lugar de responderle el profesor, le respondió Sho.

-lo que pasa es lo siguiente, Eternia esta pasando por una situación política muy complicada, el rey Cloud III esta con un estado de salud bastante delicada, por lo que el asigno a un comité que gobierna en su lugar, hasta que mejore o llegue su hora y su hija Celia tome su lugar, por desgracia el comité declaro una ley marcial en todo el gremio, negándole toda autoridad tanto al rey como a la princesa y castigando con toda severidad a todo aquel que se oponga a su autoridad, incluso, hay rumores que el comité planea un golpe de estado, esto ya ha causado un sin numero de revueltas publicas e incluso, se creo un grupo revolucionario que frecuentemente se enfrenta al ejercito y a la guardia real de Eternia aunque, si todo esto sigue así, se podría llegar a una posible guerra civil-

Todo el mundo se puso serio en ese momento, por un instante, todo era silencio, entonces el profesor dijo.

-es por eso que vengo a ustedes, nuestra investigación es privada, por lo que los rebeldes nunca nos molestan, pero ya hemos sido hostigados por el ejercito o la guardia real y si estalla la guerra, no podremos asegurar que el templo no se vea afectado por el conflicto, así que queremos que nos ayuden a defender el templo en caso de que esto ocurra- Ichigo y Sakura estaban bastante pensativos al respecto, involucrarse con criminales cualquiera es una cosa, pero una guerra es una del todo distinta, luego Sho les pregunto.

-¿aceptan o no? Decídanlo ahora- ambos seguían muy pensativos, entonces Sakura respondió.

-aceptamos ¿no Ichigo?-

-si tu lo dices- respondió Ichigo, los ojos del profesor brillaron de alegría, al escuchar su respuesta y sus ayudantes se pusieron a bailar de alegría, entonces el profesor les dijo estrechando las manos de ambos.

-gracias, muchísimas gracias- entonces el Gran Bluff les dijo.

-¡pues ya esta hecho! ¡Ichi, Sakura! ¡su misión es proteger tanto al templo como al profesor y a sus ayudantes! ¡será su primera gran misión como equipo! ¡así que buena suerte!- en ese instante, Zoe comenzó a exclamar.

-¡¿puedo ir yo también? ¡¿y también puede venir Keny?-

-¡pues claro! ¡harán de apoyo para Ichi y Sakura! ¡¿te parece?- le respondió el Gran Bluff, haciendo que Zoe girara de felicidad, así que lo tomaron como un si, en eso Sho les dijo.

-sin embargo, recuerden que este gremio es y debe permanecer neutral, así que si se da el caso en el que se vean involucrados en alguna disputa entre la rebelión y el ejercito, retírense de inmediato ¿quedo claro?-

-¡si!- respondieron.

-¡ok, recojan todo lo que necesiten y buena suerte!- les dijo el Gran Bluff con gran entusiasmo, contagiados con el animo del Gran Bluff y ya con todo planeado, Ichigo, Sakura se dirigieron a su casa para preparar todo lo necesario para el viaje, mientras que Zoe se fue a buscar a Keny para avisarle de la importante misión.

Mas tarde, ya con todo listo para viajar, el equipo de Sakura, Ichigo, Keny y Zoe, se reunieron con el profesor y sus ayudantes en la salida de la aldea, guiados por el profesor y por Sakura, se pusieron en marcha al reino de Eternia, en el camino, Keny y Zoe se mostraban muy emocionados con el viaje, a diferencia de Sakura, ellos jamás habían ido a otro país, Ichigo ya había viajado por países cercanos a la aldea tesoro, pero para el era nuevo viajar a un lugar lejano como Eternia, no pudo evitar emocionarse por ello, así que iba mostrando una sonrisa, cosa bastante rara en el, los demás notaron esto, por lo que Keny le pregunto.

-oye Ichigo ¿no te parece esto emocionante?-

-pues…si, creo que si-

-¿Por qué preguntas?-

-por nada, solo preguntaba, no es habitual verte sonreír por algo-

-no me había fijado en eso- le respondió Ichigo con la típica timidez de siempre, en eso Zoe muy pegada al profesor, le pregunto a este.

-profesor ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar a Eternia?-

-mas o menos unos tres o cuatro días, si es que no ocurre nada en el camino- respondió el profesor, en eso Sakura le dijo.

-no se preocupe profesor, mientras este con nosotros, no va a haber ninguna complicación-

-pero Sakura…- dijo Ichigo-

-dime-

-estas yendo en sentido contrario- ella no se había dado cuenta que habían llegado a una bifurcación en el camino y ella estaba por el lado contrario por el que debían ir, al ver como se le quedaban mirando, en especial después de que había dicho que no iba a haber ninguna complicación, se devolvió fingiendo que no había pasado nada y diciendo.

-lo…¡lo sabia!...solo me aseguraba que ustedes lo supieran-

-mentirosa…-dijeron Keny e Ichigo.

-¡dijeron algo!- exclamo Sakura con una cara que hizo que los dos cayeran presas del miedo y dijeron.

-¡no…nada!-

-¡ok! Ahora sigamos adelante- dijo Sakura mostrando una sonrisa, aun muertos de miedo, Keny le pregunto a Ichigo en voz baja para que Sakura no los oyera.

-oye Ichigo ¿Cómo le haces para poder vivir con ella?

-ni siquiera yo lo se- le respondió Ichigo, seguían tan asustados que no se dieron cuenta que los demás ya iban bastante adelantados y Sakura les grito a lo lejos.

-¡oigan ustedes, no se queden hay como tontos y apúrense!- al notar lo lejos que ya estaban, se les quito de golpe el miedo y se fueron a toda velocidad hacia los demás mientras gritaban.

-¡oigan!-

-¡no nos pueden dejarnos aquí!

-¡espérennos!-

Mientras tanto en Tamriel, la capital de Eternia, el comité de gobierno se reunió para discutir sobre los cada vez mas frecuentes enfrentamientos con los rebeldes, tanto en la capital, como en el resto del reino, los miembros del comité, Pokemon escogidos de todo el reino, fueron entrando poco a poco al salón, entonces entro un Golduck al salón, era Neil, el presidente del comité y el alguna vez, fiel consejero del rey, apenas el y los demás tomaron asiento en sus lugares, Neil dio inicio a la reunión

-el tema a tratar es el mismo del de costumbre, los rebeldes se están haciendo mas fuertes y atacan con mayor frecuencia, se están ganando el apoyo del pueblo, mientras que nosotros lo estamos perdiendo ¿alguna propuesta para cambiar esta situación?-

-es simple, solo debemos encarcelar y castigar con mayor severidad a los que tengan simpatía con la rebelión-

-ya hicimos eso y fue así como terminamos en esta situación, ahora hasta los soldados y miembros de la guardia real están desertando y uniéndose a los rebeldes, dentro de poco reunirán sufrientes miembros para hacernos frente o incluso vencernos si entramos en guerra con ellos-

-entonces no basta con solo castigar a los supuestos simpatizantes de la rebelión, una buena serie de ejecuciones públicas bajara la moral de los rebeldes-

-o podría alentarlos en sobremanera, debemos considerar cualquier opción que nos evite entrar en una guerra, quizás debemos considerar negociar con sus lideres- respondió Orville, un Pidgeot representante del comité.

-¡¿te has vuelto loco Orville? ¡¿Negociar con esos vagos inmundos? ¡eso es una estupidez-

-es mejor que tu idea de matar a civiles inocentes por sospechar de ellos- rápidamente Neil termino la discusión y se dirigió a Orville.

-Orville, se que te preocupan los ciudadanos, pero en estos tiempos debemos ya ir considerando medidas mas desesperadas, negociar no servirá de nada ahora-

-tampoco lo hará entrar en una sangrienta guerra, conozco a varios de los lideres rebeldes desde antes que comenzara todo esto, podría llegar a un acuerdo con ellos y luego…-

-¿y luego que? ¿Devolverle el país a un viejo moribundo o a su hija? No hables más tonterías Orville, debemos pensar en algo más realista-

Mientras se continuaba realizando la reunión, afuera del edificio, se encontraba el Pokemon misterioso sentado en el techo del edificio vecino, escuchando todo lo que ocurre adentro, pero esta vez, también estaba acompañado por otros tres Pokemon detrás de el, un Growlithe llamado Pyro, una Lopunny llamada Shisune y un Absol llamado Cloud, en eso Pyro le hablo al Pokemon misterioso.

-¡vaya se ve que las cosas van mal en este país ¿no lo cree así maestro?- el Pokemon no soltó ninguna palabra, en cambio Shisune le dijo.

-¡torpe! ¡no le hables tonterías al maestro! ¡Tiene mejores cosas que pensar que en lo pasa en este sitio tan aburrido!-

-¡cállate! ¡si no fuera que eres mujer yo te…!

-Pyro- interrumpió Pokemon misterioso.

-¿si maestro?- pregunto Pyro bastante nervioso

-ya déjate de pelear con Shisune, recuerda que están del mismo lado ¿esta claro?-

-¡pero ella…!-

-¿esta claro?-

-si maestro- respondió mientras Shisune le sacaba la lengua burlándose de el, entonces el Pokemon misterioso dijo mirando el engrane del tiempo.

-además, no importa que le pase a este país, cuando llegue el momento, estos ilusos tendrán mejores cosas de las que preocuparse, pues serán testigos del futuro que esta por venir…el tiempo avanza…y el momento se acerca-

Continuara…


	6. capitulo cinco

Capitulo cinco: Eternia

Ichigo estaba de rodillas en medio de un sitio oscuro, a su alrededor, había una gran cantidad de Pokemon tirados en el piso, sin moverse y sin vida, entre ellos, Sakura, Paul, Keny, Zoe, todos los que conocia estaban también en el suelo, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo y con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, Ichigo se preguntaba.

-¿Por qué…?-

-¿Por qué paso esto…?-

-¿Por qué ellos…?- entonces vio con horror como del mismo suelo, comenzaban a surgir las criaturas oscuras y detrás de ellas, surgió un ser oscuro gigantesco con apariencia de demonio, extendió sus enormes alas mirando hacia arriba y soltó un rugido que destrozo los sus oídos y lleno su corazón de miedo, esta enorme criatura bajo la cabeza y lo miro fijamente, entonces movió uno de sus brazos en dirección hacia el con la mano abierta, dispuesta a atraparlo, al mismo tiempo, las demás criaturas se lanzaron a atacarlo, corriendo por encima de los cuerpos de sus compañeros, justo antes que lo alcanzaran, Ichigo pudo escuchar un voz diciendo.

-Ichigo…despierta-

Ichigo se despertó y se levanto de golpe sudando de miedo, miro a su alrededor y para su alivio todos, Keny, Zoe, Sakura, el profesor y sus ayudantes estaban bien y continuaban durmiendo, todo lo anterior solo fue un mal sueño, Keny se despertó aun somnoliento y al ver a Ichigo agitado, le pregunto.

-¿ocurre algo Ichigo…?-

-no, nada…solo tuve una pesadilla- respondió Ichigo, Keny dio un bostezo y solo dijo.

-ok…entonces…buenas noches…- Keny volvió a quedarse dormido, mientras tanto, Ichigo estaba bastante pensativo, ya era la segunda vez que tenia un sueño así y además, la voz que lo despertó, era la misma que había escuchado, en su primer sueño y la misma que lo llamaba el día que encontró el medallón.

-¿será…una coincidencia?-

-Ichigo…cállate y ya duérmete de una vez- le dijo Sakura molesta por haberla despertado, para no causar mas problemas, Ichigo decidió no darle mas vueltas al asunto y volvió a recostarse y descansar, después de todo, mañana iban a llegar a Eternia, lo mejor era descansar.

Al día siguiente, luego de caminar un par de horas, Zoe se comenzó a impacientar y se dirigió hacia el profesor y le pregunto.

-profesor ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?-

-no falta mucho, es mas, podremos ver Eternia justo después de aquella colina- dijo el profesor señalando una colina que estaba en frente de ellos, de inmediato y de pura emoción, Zoe se fue corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la colina dejando a todos atrás, preocupado, Keny se fue detrás de Zoe y Keny e Ichigo la siguieron dejando a Sakura y al profesor con sus ayudantes atrás, Zoe ya estaba en la cima de la colina cuando Keny e Ichigo lograron alcanzarla, después de recuperar un poco el aliento después de esa carrera, Keny e Ichigo le dijeron.

-Zoe…no vuelvas…a salir…corriendo de…esa…forma-

-cierto…no…hagas…que nos…preocupemos…mas de…lo…debido-sin hacerle caso a Keny o a Ichigo, Zoe se quedo mirando al horizonte con los ojos brillando de emoción y le dijo a los otros.

-¡chicos, miren eso!- Keny e Ichigo voltearon hacia donde Zoe estaba viendo y se quedaron con la boca abierta con lo que vieron, un bosque gigantesco que se extendía hasta donde podía alcanzar la vista, con árboles tan altos que incluso atravesaban las nubes y que estaban agrupados entre si como islas en un mar de árboles pequeños, simplemente era algo que ninguno de los tres podían terminar de creer, en eso llegaron caminando tanto Sakura como el profesor y sus ayudantes, viendo la expresión el los rostros de Ichigo, Keny y Zoe, el profesor les dijo.

-es una vista hermosa ¿no lo creen?-

-esto es…¿Eternia?- pregunto Keny aun impresionado con lo que estaba viendo delante de el, el profesor asintiendo con la cabeza le contesto.

-si, todo este bosque es el hermoso reino de Eternia-

-increíble- dijo Ichigo igual de sorprendido que Keny y Zoe, a diferencia de ellos, Sakura estaba mas calmada, Ichigo noto esto y le pregunto.

-oye Sakura ¿acaso esto no te impresiona?-

-claro que si, pero tampoco es para tanto- respondió Sakura, cuando en realidad estaba gritando de emoción en su interior, pero debía mantener la compostura, después de todo era la capitana del equipo y debía dar un buen ejemplo a seguir.

Una vez que Ichigo Keny y Zoe dejaron de estar viendo el paisaje, continuaron caminando en dirección al bosque, junto a este había un acantilado enorme que se elevaba sobre uno de sus lados, siguieron por la orilla del acantilado hasta llegar a un puente que llevaba al un grupo de árboles grandes junto al acantilado, al ir cruzando el puente, se iban adentrando mas en el grupo de árboles, al llegar al medio, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que había un montón de casas y edificios construidos alrededor de los árboles así como en plataformas construidas en las mismas ramas de estos mismos, todos los árboles y plataformas estaban conectadas por una serie de pequeños y grandes puentes además de caminos que iban rodeando los árboles uniendo las casas y edificios que se encontraban al lado de cada árbol, todo esto era el pueblo cerezo, su primera parada en Eternia antes de seguir al templo que el profesor había descubierto, siguiendo por el puente, llegaron a la entrada del pueblo que estaba en una plataforma en la rama de uno de los árboles, en ella había a lo menos una docena de soldados de la guardia real, uno de estos se dirigió a ellos y les dijo.

-¡alto hay! ¡Identifíquense!- en eso el profesor se acerco al soldado y le dijo.

-soy el profesor Ivanov, vengo a supervisar una investigación que se lleva a cabo en el bosque a las afueras del pueblo-

-¿y estos que lo acompañan quienes son?- pregunto el soldado.

-son mis ayudantes y unos exploradores que me asisten en mi investigación-

-¿exploradores? Lo lamento, pero a ellos no los puedo dejar pasar-

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿pero por que?- exclamo Sakura molesta por lo que el soldado les dijo.

-son ordenes señorita, el gran comité de gobierno a decretado que ya no se le perite el ingreso al país a ningún equipo de exploradores de cualquiera de los gremios, lo siento pero debo pedirles que den la vuelta y se vayan-

-¡no es justo! ¡acabamos de llegar!- exclamo Keny bastante decepcionado al igual que Zoe que ya tenia lagrimas en los ojos, en eso el profesor le pregunto al soldado.

-en serio ¿no los puede dejar pasar solo por esta vez?-

-no, no puedo, me metería en un serio problema si lo hiciera, los exploradores tienen que irse- respondió el soldado, al ver a Keny y a Zoe decaidos por lo que ocurria, Ichigo fue donde el soldado y le dijo.

-disculpe, pero no nos podemos ir-

-¡¿Qué has dicho mocoso?-

-nuestra misión es acompañar y proteger al profesor en todo momento, y no lo podemos…-

-¡me importa un bledo su misión! ¡o se van ahora o los echaremos a la fuerza!-

-pero no podemos…-

-¡he dicho que se vayan!- el soldado empujo a Ichigo haciendo que cayera al suelo, Zoe fue a ayudar a Ichigo, mientras Keny se preparaba para pelear, pero en ese instante, Sakura lo detuvo y le dijo.

-¡no lo hagas Keny!-

-¡pero Sakura, no viste lo que le hizo a Ichigo!- exclamo Keny con la reaccion de Sakura.

-¡si, lo vi! pero no podemos entrar en combate con los soldados del reino ¿lo recuerdas o no?- le respondió Sakura, desanimado por lo que Sakura dijo, Keny respondió.

-si…- en eso el soldado se les acerca y le dice.

-si ya dejaron de discutir, váyanse ahora o sino…-

-¿o si no que?- interrumpió una voz por detrás del soldado que quedo petrificado de los nervios, volteo a ver y resulta que quien lo interrumpió era el Orville, uno de los representantes del comité de gobierno, temblando de los nervios, el soldado dijo.

-re…representante Orville, que…que sorpresa verlo aquí-

-dime ¿Por qué están molestando a estos jóvenes?-

-es que…son exploradores…y el comité dijo…-

-se lo que el comité dice, yo estoy en el ¿lo recuerdas?-

-si…si señor por eso-

-por eso los vas a dejar pasar-

-¡pero señor! ¡No puedo…!-

-no hay problema, ellos tienen mi autorización para estar en Eternia, al menos que tengas algo que decir-

-¡no señor! Pueden pasar-

Los soldados se alejaron y dejaron pasar a Ichigo y a los demás, una vez que los soldados se fueron, el profesor se dirigió a Orville, se dieron un abrazo en modo de saludo y dijeron.

-gracias, Orville-

-no hay problema viejo amigo- en eso los demás se acercaron y el profesor los presento con Orville, el único representante del comité que aun le tenia lealtad a la familia real, después de agradecerle por la ayuda que les presto, este mismo los llevo a un pequeño mercado en el pueblo para que pudieran conseguir provisiones para el resto del viaje, mientras Sakura y los demás se hacían con lo necesario para seguir con la misión, el profesor se puso a charlar con Orville.

-dime Orville ¿esta todo bien?-

-me temo que todo va para peor amigo mío-

-¿tan mal están las cosas?-

-el comité esta cada vez mas nervioso, el presidente Neil se esta poniendo cada vez mas paranoico, el muchos mas representantes están buscando soluciones cada vez mas extremas para lidiar con los rebeldes y estos son cada día mas aventurados con sus ataques al ejercito, me temo que la guerra se esta volviendo algo inevitable-

-al parecer todo a empeorado en el tiempo que estuve fuera- mientras hablaban, Sakura y los demás continuaban en el mercado buscando lo necesario para continuar, decidieron separarse para registrar mejor el mercado, Keny iría con Zoe y Sakura iría con Ichigo, mientras buscaban por el mercado, pudieron notar el tipo de trato que tenían los soldados con el resto de la gente, en una esquina, Ichigo vio con lastima como unos soldados golpeaban a un Chimchar por sospechar que era un mienbro de la rebelión y de cómo se lo llevaban para quien sabe que hacerle después, el hecho de no poder hacer nada para ayudar lo hacia sentir culpable, así que le pregunto a Sakura.

-¿en verdad no podemos hacer nada para ayudarlo?-

-Sho nos dijo que no nos metiéramos ni con los soldados ni con los rebeldes, nos guste o no, no hay nada que podamos hacer por el- le respondió Sakura, al parecer a ella tampoco le gustaba la idea de dejar pasar semejante abuso, así que siguieron caminando hasta que se detuvieron en un puesto que tenia provisiones baratas, mientras pagaban por las cosas que compraron, un Primeape vio con ojos malvados el bolso en el que Sakura llevaba las cosas para el viaje, acerco su mano para quitárselo, pero antes de que pudiera tomarlo, Sakura tuvo la sensación de que la estaban acosando, se volteo a toda velocidad y sin medir su fuerza, se dio al Primeape un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro y le grito.

-¡aaaaaah! ¡maldito pervertido!- aun con el puño de Sakura en el rostro, el Primeape lleno de dolor dijo.

-no…yo no quería- este salio disparado hacia una pared llegando a atravesarla, Ichigo y el comerciante del puesto se quedaron boquiabiertos por la enorme fuerza que tenia Sakura, poco después llegaron los soldados y se llevaron al Primeape completamente inconciente y muy mal herido del rostro, Sakura tomo las provisiones y le dijo a Ichigo que aun estaba impactado.

-vámonos, los demás deben estar esperando-

-si...si Sakura…- en eso, el medallón de Ichigo comenzó a brillar lo suficiente como para que el se diera cuenta, súbitamente tuvo un extraño presentimiento que lo hizo voltear a mirar a un lado, para su sorpresa, frente a el estaba el Pokemon que había visto la plaza del pueblo hierba azul.

-¡oye tu!- le grito Ichigo, pero el Pokemon desapareció entre la multitud y el medallón dejo de brillar, Ichigo no podía entender lo que estaba pasando, entonces Sakura se le acerca y le pregunto.

-oye ¿te ocurre algo?- al no encontrar palabras para lo que ocurrio, Ichigo decidió restarle importancia y le dijo a Sakura.

-no…solo me imagino cosas-

-entonces vámonos-

-si- continuaron caminando a la salida del mercado, aunque el aun se preguntaba si lo que había visto era real no.

En la salida del mercado, Ichigo y Sakura se reunieron con los demás y continuaron su camino por el pueblo mientras caminaban, Sakura le pregunto a Orville.

-oiga ¿Por qué el comité ya no le permite la entrada a Eternia a los equipos de exploradores- Orville dio un suspiro y sin mucho animo le respondió.

-la razón de eso es porque el comité teme que la rebelión busque ayuda en los gremios de exploradores, para así poder combatir mejor al ejercito, es por eso que decidieron no permitir que entren equipos de exploradores al país, para no dejar que los rebeldes les pidan ayuda-

-¿pero no se meterá en problemas por dejarnos entrar a nosotros?- le pregunto Keny

-no se preocupen por mi, el ejercito responde a las ordenes de cualquiera de los representantes del comité y los soldados son demasiado cobardes como para negarse, así que les aconsejo que si algún soldado les pregunte como lograron entrar a Eternia solo díganle que yo los autoricé a entrar al país y se evitaran todo tipo de problemas- respondió Orville bastante despreocupado, así que siguieron caminando hasta un árbol cuyo camino llevaba hacia el mar de árboles del fondo, es decir a la salida del pueblo, tras bajar de uno del árbol, se encontraron con un camino de tierra que llevaba a lo profundo del mar de árboles, antes de irse del pueblo Orville se despidió de ellos diciendo.

-les deseo un buen viaje, y no se metan en problemas-

-gracias por todo Orville- dijo el profesor.

-ten cuidado amigo mío- le respondió Orville para luego volver al pueblo, cuando todos dejaron de despedirse de Orville, el profesor les dijo.

-escuchen bien, el bosque aquí es muy espeso y es fácil perderse en el así que no se salgan del camino hasta llegar al templo- una vez dadas estas instrucciones, continuaron su camino hacia el templo, todos estaban bastante emocionados, excepto Ichigo, que seguía pensando en lo ocurrido en el mercado, y se preguntaba a si mismo.

-si fue real ¿Qué estará haciendo el en este lugar?-

Continuara…


	7. capitulo seis

Capitulo seis: templo ancestral

El camino hacia el templo resulto mas largo de lo que Ichigo y los demás habían esperado, o esa era la sensación que tenían, la interminable pared de árboles similares entre si hacían parecer que no avanzaban o que caminaban en círculos, aunque esto ultimo era imposible, ya que habían estado caminando todo el tiempo en línea recta, así continuaron por lo que les pareció ser una eternidad, de pronto el profesor se detuvo en el camino y se dirigió a los árboles a un lado del camino y le dijo a los demás.

-ahora debemos ir por aquí, no se separen o se perderán- el profesor comenzó a adentrarse al bosque, en eso Sakura le pregunto

-profesor ¿no se suponía que no debíamos salir del camino?-

-por lo general, es cierto, pero para llegar al templo debemos ir por aquí-

-¿y como sabe por donde debe ir?- pregunto Keny

-veras en varios árboles he puesto varias marcas que señalan como llegar al templo- dijo el profesor señalando una serie de marcas en forma de flecha en los árboles que señalaban en una misma dirección, con esto explicado, el equipo entro al bosque siguiendo al profesor, siempre cuidando de no separarse.

Después de un rato de caminar en el bosque por el camino que marco el profesor, pudieron ver a un par de Sandshrew esperando al profesor, estaban bastante alegres por ver que el profesor llegara sano y salvo de regreso, además de recibir a Ichigo y a los demás con bastante alegría, estos guiaron al grupo hasta un pequeño campamento donde estaba el resto del equipo del profesor, en el campamento, una vez que Ichigo y los demás se instalaron, Zoe se acerco entusiasmada al profesor y le pregunto.

-¡profesor! ¡¿y donde esta el templo?-

-el templo esta por aquí, síganme por favor- dijo el profesor, este llevo al equipo hasta lo que parecía ser una antigua ciudad en ruinas en medio del bosque, tanto los edificios, las calles y los monumentos estaban cubiertos por plantas y enredaderas que eran retiradas por el equipo del profesor, la vista de una ciudad perdida en medio de un bosque como ese, era algo con lo que Keny y Zoe habían soñado con ver desde hacia mucho tiempo, Sakura apenas podía contener la emoción e incluso Ichigo se veía asombrado con aquello, después de todo, no todos los días se visita una ciudad antigua, mientras caminaban, por las ruinas, Ichigo le pregunto al profesor.

-disculpe ¿Cuál de estos edificios es el templo?-

-ninguno, el templo no esta en esta ciudad- le respondió el profesor, desconcertado, Ichigo le pregunto.

-¿entonces donde esta?-

-el templo se encuentra justo ahí- dijo el profesor señalando a un grupo de árboles gigantes junto a las ruinas de la ciudad, por lo que se dirigieron hacia aquel grupo de árboles gigantes.

Al llegar y luego de caminar hasta el centro, Ichigo, Sakura, Keny y Zoe, se quedaron boquiabiertos con lo que estaban viendo, una gigantesca pirámide escalonada que sobresalía del bosque y que alcanzaba la mitad de la altura de los árboles gigantes, con obeliscos casi tan altos como la pirámide misma en cada esquina de esta, una larga escálela en uno de sus lados que llevaba a la cima de esta donde había una especie de entrada al interior, todo eso era el templo descubierto por el profesor.

-magnifico ¿no lo creen?- les pregunto alegremente el profesor mientras se quedaba viendo las caras de asombro de todo el equipo.

-e…¡eso es decir poco! ¡es genial!- exclamo Keny con una alegría y emoción tremendas mientras Zoe daba vueltas de felicidad, Sakura usaba lo poco de voluntad que le quedaba para no perder la compostura, Ichigo seguía sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, para el era algo que no podía describir con palabras, luego se fijo en sus compañeros de equipo y de cómo se volvían un manojo de alegría al estar frente a algo tan espectacular, sin mas remedio, solo se digno a sonreír, el profesor soltaba carcajadas al ver la reacción del equipo de exploradores y luego les dijo.

-me alegro que les guste, porque ahora debemos ir a la cima de este para entrar-

-¡¿Qué?- exclamo el equipo por la idea de tener que subir semejante altura, pero como la única entrada al templo estaba en la cima, no tuvieron otra opción mas que comenzar a subir por la escálela, mientras subían, Ichigo le pregunto a los demás.

-oigan ¿Para quién creen que se construyo el templo?-

-tal vez sea un templo de Dialga o Palkia- dijo Keny.

-no, los templos de Dialga y Palkia no son tan grandes, yo digo que es un templo de Giratina- dijo Zoe

-lo mas probable es que sea un templo de Arceus- dijo Sakura, aun con esa duda, Ichigo le pregunto al profesor.

-profesor usted que ya estuvo en el templo ¿a quien esta dedicado?- el profesor solo le sonrío y le respondió.

-tendrán que verlo ustedes mismos- a la mitad del camino, ya ninguno de ellos tenia fuerzas como para seguir subiendo, Keny se quejaba del cansancio, haciendo que los demás sintieran aun mas su propio cansancio y se molestaran.

-¿cuanto…falta?- preguntaba Keny.

-ya no falta mucho aguanta un poco mas-le respondió el profesor.

-es que…ya…no puedo…mas- repetía Keny a cada momento, Sakura ya estaba harta de sus quejas y exclamo.

-¡quieres ya callarte! ¡de tanto quejarte haces que nos cansemos mas!-

-pero es que…-

-¡pero es que nada! ¡solo dedícate a caminar y no digas nada!

-Sakura ¿no crees que eres muy dura con el?- le dijo Ichigo.

-créeme, esto le hará bien- le respondió Sakura, de pronto dejaron de oír las quejas de Keny.

-lo vez, ya no lo escucho quejarse- dijo Sakura sonriendo de orgullo, pero Ichigo noto que no solo dejo de oírlo hablar, sino que tampoco podía oírlo caminar detrás de el, preocupado se volteo y dijo.

-oye Keny ¿estas…? ¡¿Qué? ¡Keny!- con horror vio a Keny tirado en el piso inconciente y hasta con espuma en la boca, lo había vencido el cansancio, rapidamente se dirigieron hacia el y le dieron los primeros auxilios necesarios.

Mientras esperaban que Keny despertara, aprovecharon de tomar un pequeño descanso, en eso, Ichigo se acerco a Sakura y le dijo.

-Sakura ¿puedo hablar contigo sobre algo?-

-claro ¿de que se trata?-

-no se como explicarlo, pero cosas raras me han estado pasando desde que llegamos a Eternia-

-¿Cómo que tipo de cosas?-

-veras ¿recuerdas que te conté a ti y al Gran Bluff que había visto a un extraño Pokemon antes de que me atacaran las criaturas?-

-si-

-pues…creo que lo vi en el mercado del pueblo- Sakura se alarmo con lo que Ichigo le había dicho y le pregunto.

-¿estas seguro?-

-no del todo, pero lo mas raro, es que antes de verlo, mi medallón comenzó a brillar y tuve el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a ocurrir- al hablar del brillo del medallón, Sakura se pregunto si habrá sido lo mismo que Paul le había contado sobre como Ichigo venció a las criaturas o si tendría alguna relación, en eso, Ichigo interrumpe su pensamiento diciendole.

-y ahora, no se por que, pero…el templo tiene algo que se me hace familiar-

-¿lo dices en serio?-

-si…- entonces Zoe los interrumpió exclamando.

-¡oigan! ¡Keny ya despertó!- vieron como Keny se levantaba aun medi mareado del cansancio, con animo, Sakura le dijo a Ichigo.

-ok, ahora tenemos otras cosas de que preocuparnos ¡así que continuemos!-

-de acuerdo…- le dijo Ichigo.

-además, tendrás que cargar a Keny-

-¡¿Qué?-

Ya en la cima, y cansados por la subida, sobretodo Ichigo que tuvo que cargar a Keny el resto del camino, se encontraron con el resto del equipo del profesor que los estaba esperando, entonces una joven Leafeon se dirigió al profesor y lo abrazo diciendo.

-¡profesor! ¡que alegría que este de regreso!-

-a mi también me alegra verte- el profesor se volteo hacia el resto del equipo y los presento.

-amigos míos, ella es Clover, mi mas querida aprendiz-

-un gusto, me llamo Sakura, soy la capitana del equipo-

-¡yo me llamo Zoe!- se presentaron ambas y Clover les respondió alegremente.

-es un placer conocerlas- entonces se volteo a ver a Ichigo y a Keny, estos se presentaron diciendo.

-¡saludos! Me llamo Keny-

-soy Ichigo- Clover los quedo mirando por unos segundos cuando les dio la espalda y le dijo al profesor.

-profesor, esos dos no me agradan ¿los puedo despedir?-

-¡¿Qué?- exclamaron Ichigo y Keny completamente desconcertados por lo que Clover había dicho, en su defensa, el profesor dijo.

-no seas cruel Clover, ellos dos también me ayudaron en todo el camino de vuelta, además mientras más ayuda tengamos será mejor-

-bueno…- respondió Clover sin mucho entusiasmo por ello, solucionado el problema, el profesor le dijo al equipo.

-pues bien, no esperemos mas y entremos-

-¡pero no toquen nada! ¡sobre todo ustedes dos!- exclamo Clover señalando a Ichigo y a Keny, estos solo respondieron.

-si…- mientras entraban al templo, Sakura y Zoe decían.

-ella me pareció simpática-

-es muy agradable-

-¡tienen que estar bromeando!- exclamaron Keny e Ichigo.

Al ir adentrándose en el templo, entraron a una sala en la que las paredes estaban llenas de extrañas escrituras, Keny se acerco a una de las paredes para ver mejor aquellas escrituras y al hacerlo, se sorprendió y le pregunto al profesor.

-¡profesor! ¡¿son estos escritos Unknown?-

-en efecto, lo son- respondió el profesor un tanto feliz por la reacción de Keny, confundido, Ichigo le pregunto a Keny.

-¿y que son los escritos Unknown?-

-es una clase de escritura muy rara y difícil de descifrar que se dice solo usan los dioses ¡pero las paredes de este sitio están llenas de ellas! ¡es algo increíble! - respondió Keny con un gran entusiasmo y se dirigió al profesor para preguntarle.

-¡¿y ya los descifro? ¡¿sabe a quien esta dedicado el templo?- el profesor alegre con su entusiasmo, le contesto.

-tranquilo muchacho, los escritos no son faciles de descifrar, pero hemos logrado descifrar parte de ellos-

-¿y que es lo que dicen?- pregunto Sakura, el profesor le contesto mientras tocaba las paredes con las manos.

-por lo que logramos descifrar, este templo fue construido por una muy antigua civilización que al parecer desaparecio de un día para el otro, al parecer por un gran cataclismo que afecto a todo el mundo, los escritos también mencionan a los cuatros dioses, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina y Arceus, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención, fue que se mencionan a otros dos seres, llamados Uriel y Samael-

-¿Uriel y Samael? ¿y esos quienes son?- pregunto Zoe, aunque la duda era general en todo el equipo.

-por desgracia no lo se, las escrituras de esta sala están demasiado dañadas como para sacarles mas información, y el resto del templo esta sellado por aquella puerta de allí y es imposible moverla- respondió el profesor señalando una gran puerta en un extremo de la sala, casi de inmediato, Sakura, Keny y Zoe se pusieron a trabajar en un plan para abrir la puerta junto con Clover y el profesor, Ichigo mientras tanto estaba muy pensativo al respecto, por alguna razón, los nombres Uriel y Samael le eran extrañamente familiares, en especial el de Uriel, aunque era la primera vez que lo había escuchado, de pronto, nuevamente escucho una voz llamandolo.

-Ichigo…- casi de inmediato, el medallón comenzó a brillar y los ojos de Ichigo también brillaban y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que sellaba el resto del templo, mientras planeaban como abrir la puerta, Clover vio a Ichigo avanzar hacia la puerta y le grito.

-¡oye tu! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?- pero Ichigo no la escucho y siguió caminando a la puerta, Sakura noto que algo le pasaba y preocupada le pregunto.

-Ichigo ¿Qué te ocurre?- pero nuevamente Ichigo no contesto y se detuvo justo en frente de la puerta, Zoe se asusto al ver el brillo en los ojos de Ichigo y Keny también comenzó a preocuparse, así que le pregunto a Sakura.

-Sakura ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Ichigo? ¿Por qué sus ojos están brillando?- Sakura no supo que responder, estaba tan desconcertada como los demás, además, Ichigo estaba actuando tal y como Paul le había contado, se dio cuenta que no solo eran sus ojos los que brillaban sino también el medallón, Clover furiosa, se dirigió a Ichigo y le grito.

-¡responde cuando te hablan pedazo de idiota!- Clover le lanza una bofetada, pero antes de poder darle, es lanzada lejos por una especie de ráfaga de energía y cayo sobre Keny, entonces aparecieron marcas brillantes similares a los escritos del templo en el cuerpo de Ichigo, este puso una de sus manos en la puerta y al hacerlo, las escrituras de la puerta como las de las paredes comenzaron a brillar con intensidad, para la sorpresa del profesor, la puerta que sellaba el resto del templo comenzó a abrirse lentamente, hasta quedar totalmente abierta, súbitamente, las marcas en el cuerpo de Ichigo desaparecieron y tanto sus ojos como el medallón dejaron de brillar e Ichigo cayo totalmente inconciente al suelo, de inmediato Sakura y Keny que logro quitarse a Clover de encima, se dirigieron a ayudar a Ichigo, mientras lo hacían, Keny le grito a Zoe que seguía temblando de miedo.

-¡Zoe! ¡ven aquí y ayúdanos!- pero Zoe no lo escucho, estaba demasiado asustada como para moverse, en su lugar fueron Clover y el profesor a ayudar a Ichigo, ya que el les había hecho un favor tremendo, la puerta que les impedía seguir explorando el templo, finalmente estaba abierta.

Continuara…

"nuevos caps vendrán cuando se alcancen los 4 reviews, sus opiniones son importantes, ¡COMENTEN! XD"


	8. capitulo siete

Capitulo siete: temor de un amigo

Ichigo lentamente recupero la conciencia, abrió los ojos y parpadeo un par de veces para aclarar la vista, se sentó en la cama en la que estaba recostado para poder ver mejor el lugar, estaba solo en lo que parecía una tienda de campaña, pero no tenia ni la menor idea de donde estaba o de cómo había llegado allí, lo ultimo que podía recordar era estar en una sala del templo cuando escucho una voz hablándole y luego de esos, nada, en eso, Keny se asomo por la entrada de la tienda y alegremente exclamo.

-¡Ichigo! ¡al fin despertaste!- al oír eso, Clover fue corriendo rápidamente hacia la tienda empujando a Keny con tanta fuerza que lo mando a volar hasta una pared, apenas entro a la tienda, tomo a Ichigo de la bufanda y lo comenzó a sacudir con fuerza mientras le gritaba.

-¡ya era hora que despertaras, grandísimo idiota! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a una dama inocente de una forma tan salvaje? ¡debería darte vergüenza! ¡¿no tienes nada que decir?- completamente mareado y con los ojos en espiral de tantas sacudidas, Ichigo le dijo.

-¿pero no tengo idea de que estas hablando?-

-¡no te hagas el tonto, maldito sinvergüenza!- le grito Clover mientras comenzaba a sacudirlo de nuevo, en eso Sakura entro a la tienda y la detuvo tomándola del hombro y diciendo.

-¡ya basta Clover! ¡déjalo en paz!- Clover solo se digno a fruncir el ceño y soltó a Ichigo que cayo a la cama totalmente mareado, mientras tanto, Zoe se preguntaba porque había tanto alboroto en la tienda medica, por lo que se acerco y al ver a Keny que estaba en el suelo adolorido le pregunto.

-¿te ocurrió algo Keny? –

-nada, es solo que Clover me mando a volar apenas supo que Ichigo despertó- respondió Keny frotándose la cabeza del dolor, pero el noto algo raro en Zoe, esperaba que se alegrara al saber que Ichigo estaba bien, en cambio, parecía desanimada y no dijo una sola palabra al respecto, preocupado, le pregunto.

-¿te sientes bien Zoe?- por unos momentos ella no contesto, finalmente con un suspiro desanimado le respondió.

-si, estoy bien- en eso, Zoe comenzó a alejarse lentamente de la tienda, mientras lo hacia le dijo a Keny.

-dile a Ichigo de mi parte que me alegro que este bien- dentro de la tienda, mientras Sakura se aseguraba que Ichigo estuviera bien, entro uno de los asistentes del profesor con una especie de teléfono y le dijo a Sakura.

-capitana, tiene una llamada-

-¿una llamada? ¿de quien?-

-del pokegremio, dicen que es urgente- al contestar el teléfono, Sakura dijo.

-¿si, hola?-

-Sakura, soy Sho ¿esta todo bien por ahí?-

-de momento va todo bien ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-pues resulta que me entere de su pequeño problema al llegar a Eternia- dijo Sho un tanto molesto, en el momento que menciono eso, Sakura fue invadida por los nervios y trato de aliviar la situación diciendo.

-¡ah, eso! no se preocupe lo tengo todo controlado, le aseguro que no se repetirá-

-aun así no me arriesgare, te enviare refuerzos-

-¡pero…!-

-¡pero nada! Enviare al capitán Paul para asistirte…

-esta bien…- respondió Sakura muy en desacuerdo con la idea, pero Sho agrego.

- y también a la capitana Ember-

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿mandaras a Ember?-

-¿hay algún problema?-

-¡¿es una broma? ¡de todos los capitanes ¿Por qué la tienes que mandar a ella?

-porque esta disponible y punto-

-¡pero…!- antes que Sakura pudiera seguir protestando, Sho corto la comunicación del otro lado, llena de rabia, comenzó a golpear el teléfono mientras gritaba.

-¡ese estupido pajarraco! ¡no lo puedo creer!- una vez dejo el teléfono hecho pedazos, ella salio de la tienda diciendo.

-¡vuelvo enseguida!- apenas se fue, el ayudante del profesor nervioso por semejante espectáculo dijo.

-pero que carácter-

-no tienes idea- agrego Ichigo.

Aprovechando que Clover aun estaba en la habitación, Ichigo le pregunto.

-Clover, a todo esto ¿en dónde estamos?-

-pues en el templo, movimos el campamento aquí una vez abriste la puerta hace cuatro días- respondió Clover dejando a Ichigo muy confundido, por ello le pregunto.

-¿la puerta del templo, la abrí yo? ¡¿hace cuatro dias?-

-¿Qué? ¿no lo recuerdas?-

-la verdad, no se de que estas hablando-

-¿en serio no lo recuerdas? Comenzaste a actuar de una forma muy rara, tus ojos brillaban y unas marcas muy parecidas a las que hay en el templo aparecieron en tu cuerpo, tocaste la puerta y la abriste pero antes de eso me mandaste a volar cuando me acerque a hacerte reaccionar-

-¿yo hice todo eso? no puedo recordarlo- respondió Ichigo sin poder entender lo que Clover le estaba diciendo, simplemente era algo que no le cabía en la cabeza, al ver la reacción de Ichigo por lo que le contó, Clover decidió no darle mas vueltas al asunto y le dijo.

-supongo que no importa, aunque estoy enojada por lo que me hiciste, en parte debo agradecerte por el favor que le hiciste al profesor, gracias a ti, por fin puede estudiar el resto del templo-

-le tienes mucho respeto al profesor ¿verdad?-

-le debo mucho al profesor…cambiando de tema ¿Por qué Sakura se molesto tanto cuando mencionaron a esa tal Ember?- en eso, Keny entro a la tienda y dijo.

-¡¿la capitana Ember Viena hacia aquí?-

-¿la conoces?- le pregunto Ichigo.

-claro, es la capitana mía y de Zoe y es una Vulpix muy bonita- dijo Keny un poco sonrojado, aprovechando la situación, Clover le pregunto.

-¿y sabes porque Sakura esta molesta con ella?-

- la verdad, no lo se, por como la conozco, Ember es una persona agradable-

-a todo esto, hace un rato me pareció oír a Zoe ¿esta bien?- pregunto Ichigo, pero Keny no parecía muy animado al respecto, al ver eso, Ichigo le pregunto.

-¿le paso algo a Zoe?-

-no, no le paso nada, es solo que…ella se asusto mucho con lo que paso en el templo y creo que aun esta algo asustada- respondió Keny dejando a Ichigo bastante desanimado.

Mientras tanto en el interior del templo, Sakura, Zoe y el profesor se encontraban en una gigantesca sala que estaba justo al otro lado de la puerta que Ichigo había abierto, mientras el profesor estudiaba el lugar, Sakura aun se encontraba molesta por lo ocurrido anteriormente, en eso, Ichigo, Keny y Clover se reunieron con ellos y de inmediato, Sakura los puso a explorar el lugar, en lo que recorrían la sala, Zoe se mantuvo siempre distante de Ichigo, al punto que no le dirigía una sola palabra, Ichigo estaba bastante deprimido por ello, al verlo así, el profesor le pregunto.

-¿te sientes bien muchacho? Si quieres puedes descansar un tiempo mas-

-no, no es eso…Zoe…creo que me teme- respondió Ichigo.

-supongo que lo ocurrido fue demasiado para ella, pero no te preocupes, con el tiempo se le pasara- le dijo el profesor logrando animar un poco a Ichigo, por lo que continuaron revisando el lugar, entonces Keny comenzó a llamar a los demás bastante eufórico.

-¡oigan! ¡Vengan a ver esto!- al acercarse, todos vieron un gran mural que mostraba un paisaje con el templo en medio, sobre este estaban los cuatro dioses, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina y Arceus, pero lo que les llamo la atención, fue que sobre los dioses, habían dos grandes seres alados de forma humanoide, de inmediato, el profesor se puso a tratar de traducir los escritos que estaban bajo el mural, todos allí estaba muy emocionados por saber lo que decía, luego de un rato de angustiosa espera, el profesor finalmente dijo.

-hice lo que pude, pero logre traducir algo- todo el mundo estaba emocionado por lo que el profesor le comenzó a contar.

-en lo pude traducir, como se ve en el mural, se mencionan a los cuatro dioses, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina y Arceus, pero lo que me llama la atención, es que aquí están los dos seres que son mencionados en la sala anterior, Uriel y Samael, que al parecer, son las dos grandes figuras sobre los demás dioses-

-¿y eso que significa? ¿ellos son dioses también?- pregunto Sakura con mucha curiosidad por saber más, al igual que todos los demás, pero el profesor se mostró decaído y respondió.

-por desgracia no soy capaz de traducir el resto de las escrituras, pero al menos es un gran avance- todos en la habitación se sintieron desanimados, de pronto una voz detrás de ellos les dijo.

-no se desanimen tanto, al menos han logrado un gran avance- todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, resulta que para Ichigo y los demás exploradores, se trataba de un Pokemon que jamás habían visto antes, tenía las una gran semejanza con el Pokemon legendario Mew, pero era más alto y casi totalmente blanco, tenía también características de Lugia, una especie de aletas azules en los ojos, la cola larga blanca, un abdomen azul y aletas azules en la espalda, bastante raro en realidad, también estaba acompañado por tres figuras del todo cubiertas con capas y capuchas, de modo que no se podía saber que Pokemon era cada uno, se acercaron a los demás y el profesor fue donde ellos y les dijo.

-¡señor Artemis! ¡que gusto que venga a visitarnos!-

-el gusto es todo mío profesor- dijo el Pokemon, ninguno de los exploradores sabía que Pokemon era este Artemis, curioso, Keny se acerco a uno de los ayudanes del profesor y le pregunto.

-oye ¿Quién es este tipo?-

-es Artemis, él es quien finanza la investigación-

-¿y que Pokemon es, se ve raro?- pregunto Keny, rápidamente el asistente lo golpeo en la cabeza y le dijo.

-¡ten más respeto idiota! ¡para que sepas, Artemis es un Mewgia! Una de las raza Pokemon más antiguas que existen! aunque tal vez sea el último de su especie- Keny y los demás se sorprendieron por lo que asistente les dijo, mientras que el profesor y Artemis seguían charlando, el amuleto de Ichigo empezó a brillar nuevamente, apenas eso Zoe comenzó a temblar de miedo nuevamente, Ichigo trato de ocultar el brillo del amuleto, pero Artemis logro ver el amuleto brillar, interrumpió su conversación con el profesor, y fue directo hacia Ichigo con mucha prisa, sospechando de Artemis, Sakura se puso en medio de él y de Ichigo, de pronto, una de las figuras fue velozmente en dirección a Sakura listo para atacar, pero Artemis lo detuvo con el brazo justo antes que cualquier cosa pudiera ocurrir y le dijo.

-tranquilo Cloud, no es necesario empezar a pelear con los exploradores- la figura se puso detrás de Artemis y se alejo lentamente, con una actitud tranquila, Artemis le dijo cordialmente a Sakura.

-señorita ¿me permite hablar con su subordinado?- Sakura aunque desconfiada de Artemis, le permitió acercarse a Ichigo, aunque siempre vigilándolo, al acercarse, Artemis le pregunto a Ichigo.

-dime muchacho ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- al principio Ichigo se mostro renuente a contestarle al Mewgia, pero Artemis insistió diciendo.

-vamos, no seas tímido-

-me llamo Ichigo- contesto Ichigo nervioso frente al Mewgia, había algo en el que le hacía desconfiar de el.

-dime Ichigo ¿de dónde sacaste ese curioso amuleto?- dijo Artemis mientras trataba de tomar el amuleto, pero Ichigo se aparto rápidamente tomando el amuleto con una de sus manos, Artemis simplemente puso sus manos atrás de su espalda y le dijo.

-está bien, puedes mostrármelo, no me lo robare ni nada- desconfiado aun, Ichigo decido mostrarle el medallón a Artemis, el lo quedo viendo con una mirada curiosa y con una sonrisa en el rostro, al final le dijo a Ichigo.

-es un hermoso medallón, será mejor que lo cuides, joven Ichigo- Artemis se volteo y se dirigió al profesor diciendo.

-siga haciendo un buen trabajo profesor, estaré atento a su progreso-

-vuelva cuando quiera señor- respondió el profesor nervioso por lo ocurrido, de pronto, Clover levanto la voz y dijo.

-¡no, no puede! ¡es más, no debería seguir viniendo!-

-¡Clover, compórtate!-le dijo el profesor, pero Clover molesta le dijo.

-¡no profesor! ¡cada vez que viene, algo como esto sucede! ¡si no es el, es uno de los matones que lo acompañan-

-¡Clover te pido que le tengas más respeto…!- el profesor fue interrumpido por Artemis que le dijo

-no profesor, ella tiene razón, me he estado comportando como un tonto, sintiéndome superior a los demás, aunque eso es algo que tu sabes bien ¿verdad Clover?-

-señor, por favor no…- dijo el profesor casi suplicándole a Artemis, sin saber lo que ocurría, Sakura pregunto.

-¿de qué está hablando este tipo? Profesor ¿Qué está pasando?- el profesor se quedo mudo ante la pregunta de Sakura, en lugar de él, Artemis le respondió con un tono burlesco.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu amiga Clover? o mejor dicho, a la princesa de Eternia, Celia- al escuchar esto, un fuerte shock recurrió el cuerpo de Clover, Sakura y los demás se quedaron boquiabiertos con lo que acabaron de escuchar, simplemente fue algo que no podían entender.

-¿Clover…es la princesa de Eternia?- se preguntaron todos mientras Artemis sonriendo burlescamente se retiro del templo junto a sus seguidores, apenas perdieron de vista al grupo, una de las figuras se acerco a Artemis y le pregunto

-maestro ¿fue necesario descubrir a la princesa, no afectara nuestros planes?- Artemis simplemente sonrió y respondió con total tranquilidad.

-descuida Pyro, tarde o temprano lo hubieran descubierto ellos mismos y aunque ahora lo sepan, no nos afectara en lo mas mínimo, todo sigue como lo tenemos planeado-

-¿pero no teme que ellos sospechen algo?- de repente, Pyro fue golpeado por otra de las figuras y exclamo.

-¡oye! ¡¿y a ti que te pasa mujer?- la otra figura le respondió.

-¡eso te pasa por insinuar que el maestro es un cobarde!-

-¡eso no es cierto! ¡yo solo…!-

-ya basta, Pyro, Shisune- dijo Artemis, haciendo que ambos dejaran de discutir e un instante, luego agrego.

-no tienes de que preocuparte Pyro, aunque sospechen, siguen siendo solo peones que esperan a que los pongamos en movimiento y sin saberlo, ellos nos guiaran a nuestro objetivo, pronto, el próximo engrane, será nuestro-

Continuara…


	9. capitulo 8

Capitulo ocho: conflictos

Ichigo y los demas se tomaron un buen tiempo antes de poder reaccionar ante lo que habían escuchado, ninguno podía creer que Clover fuera en realidad la princesa de Eternia, el profesor se mostraba muy dolido por lo que ocurrió, en cambio Clover aun seguía en shock, no tenia palabras para expresar su rabia hacia Artemis, por haber revelado su verdadera identidad, de pronto Sakura le pregunto.

-¿es verdad lo que dijo? ¿Eres la princesa de Eternia?- Clover bajo la cabeza muy deprimida, con voz baja le respondió.

-sí, es cierto-

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?- pregunto Ichigo, Clover solo guardo silencio ante su pregunta, todo simplemente estaba pasando demasiado rápido, sin más remedio, el profesor les dijo.

-lo lamento, creo que es momento de contarles la verdad. El comité no solo le quito el poder al rey, parte de sus intenciones era no dejar que nadie más gobernara además de ellos-

-¿y eso que tiene que ver con esto?- pregunto Sakura algo confusa por lo que les estaba contando el profesor, antes de que el profesor pudiera continuar, Clover le respondió.

-para que el comité permaneciera en el poder, yo tenía que morir- al decir esto, un aire tenso se apodero del ambiente, todos guardaron silencio hasta que el profesor continuo.

-antes de apoderarse del país, el comité debía asegurarse de que nadie tomara el lugar del rey, por lo que asesinaron a todos los miembros de la familia real y luego cubrieron todas las pistas para que nadie supiera que ellos tuvieron participación alguna, la única que logro sobrevivir fue Clover-

-mi madre, mis hermanos, todos mis familiares fueron asesinados, aunque escape, el comité me ha estado buscando desde entonces- agrego Clover a la explicación del profesor y este continuo.

-así que la he mantenido oculta como mi asistente, si llegan a descubrir que ella es la princesa, vendrán a matarla, y si los rebeldes la tratan de proteger, se declarara la guerra civil, decidí ocultárselo a ustedes para protegerlos en caso de que algo llegara a ocurrir, no tienen que verse involucrados en todo esto- nuevamente el silencio se apodero del ambiente, durante un tiempo nadie se atrevía a hablar, luego, Sakura dijo.

-¿los rebeldes lo saben?-

-solo el líder rebelde lo sabe, los demas solo saben que estoy viva pero no saben quién soy- respondió Clover algo triste, al final, Sakura dijo.

-pues, aunque diga que no nos quería involucrar, ya estamos involucrados, nuestra misión es garantizar su seguridad y la de sus asistentes y hasta donde yo sé, Clover también es una de sus asistentes, así que sea la princesa o no, nuestro trabajo es protegerla ¿no es cierto chicos?- termino dirigiéndose al resto del equipo, con un gran entusiasmo todos respondieron.

-¡si!- inmediatamente después, Sakura agrego.

-no tienen de que preocuparse, el secreto de Clover está seguro con nosotros- con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, el profesor les dijo.

-gracias, no saben lo que esto significa para nosotros- en cambio Clover guardo silencio y a escondidas sonrió para sí misma y sin querer también dejo caer una lagrima de felicidad.

Cuatro días después, Paul y Ember llegaron a Eternia y se encontraban camino al templo, mientras caminaban, se encontraban conversando.

-Ember ¿me puedes hacer un favor?-

-depende de cual sea-

-puedes por favor no ponerte a pelear con Sakura ¿quieres?

-bien-

-¿lo dices en serio?-

-claro, yo tampoco tengo intención de pelear con la tontita de Sakura- respondió Ember de forma sarcástica, Paul disgustado dijo.

-eso es justo lo que me preocupa- de pronto, se toparon con Artemis y sus seguidores, sin dirigirles una sola palabra, pasaron junto a ellos, pero al hacerlo, Paul sintió un fuerte escalofrió recorriendo su espalda, súbitamente volteo hacia Artemis mirándolo fijamente, mientras que este le devolvía la mirada en lo que sonreía burlescamente, rápidamente, Artemis volteo de nuevo hacia el frente aunque una de las figuras que lo acompañaban continuo mirando fijamente a Paul, una fuerte sensación de familiaridad llego a Paul, como si ya conociera a quien lo estaba viendo, ya apartados, la figura volvió la vista al frente y siguió su camino junto a Artemis.

-¿te ocurre algo Paul?- le pregunto Ember.

-nada, sigamos adelante- respondió Paul, tras un tiempo después, lograron llegar al templo donde fueron recibidos por Sakura y los demas.

-¡capitana!- exclamaron felizmente Keny y Zoe al ver a Ember, esta les sonrió y les dijo.

-me alegra volver a verlos ¿han estado haciendo un buen trabajo?-

-¡si, señora!- respondieron muy motivados, en eso Sakura se les acerca y le dijo a Ember.

-pero claro que han hecho un buen trabajo ¿Qué esperabas?-

-pues como estaban a tu cargo, esperaría cualquier cosa- dijo Ember sarcásticamente, haciendo que Sakura frunciera el ceño y preguntara molesta.

-¿Qué insinuaste con eso?-

-nada que tu no sepas- de inmediato, Sakura le puso roja de la rabia y antes de que pudiera lanzarse hacia Ember, Paul e Ichigo lograron detenerla mientras gritaba.

-¡desgraciada! ¡metiéndote en lo que no te importa! ¡metiche! ¡presumida!-

-¡Sakura tranquilízate! ¡recuerda que estamos en el mismo bando!- exclamaba Paul en lo que el e Ichigo estaban a duras penas tratando de evitar que Sakura hiciera cualquier tontería.

Más tarde esa noche, Sakura puso a Paul y a Ember a tanto de todo lo ocurrido hasta entonces, sobretodo, sobre lo que ocurrió con Ichigo en la entrada del templo, hasta sobre la verdadera identidad de Clover y las intenciones del comité de gobierno, apenas se informo del todo, Paul dijo.

-ya veo ¿has reportado esto al gremio?-

-no, ya las cosas están demasiado tensas sin que ellos lo sepan-

-supongo que tienes razón-

-sin embargo, hay algo que no entiendo- dijo Ember.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Paul

-¿Por qué el comité mataría a toda la familia real y dejaría con vida al rey? ¿y por qué cubrirían lo que hicieron? Hubiera sido más sencillo acabar con todos de una y quedarse ellos con el poder-

-¿algo así como un golpe de estado?- pregunto Sakura.

-exacto, todo lo demas no tiene mucho sentido-

-pues no tanto, un golpe de estado hubiera dejado al comité en un muy mala posición frente a la población, seguramente la gente no hubiera aceptado eso, así que discretamente se deshicieron de la familia real y dejaron al rey moribundo para que les dejara el país cuando este muera, un plan bastante inteligente en mi opinión-

-eso también es cierto, pero recuerda que la princesa se les escapo y que los rebeldes saben que ella sigue con vida- dijo Ember.

-no lo he olvide, por eso estamos en un verdadero problema, si el comité descubre que la princesa esta aquí, los rebeldes vendrán a protegerla, y se declararía la guerra civil-

-¿y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto Sakura.

-supongo que lo mejor ahora será descansar…- respondió Paul, cuando fue interrumpido por un fuerte sonido, de inmediato todos en el templo se pusieron alerta, aquellos que se encontraban en el interior del templo, entre ellos Ichigo, Keny y el profesor, salieron deprisa al exterior, para su sorpresa y la de todos, podían ver una enorme columna de humo proveniente del pueblo cereza, los sonidos de explosiones se escuchaban repetidamente, y la noche se iluminaba por las llamas, era evidente para todos lo que estaba pasando, el pueblo estaba bajo ataque, ¿pero atacado por quien? Era lo que todos se preguntaban, de pronto, las explosiones se comenzaron a escuchar en distintas direcciones, Clover observaba en shock como las columnas de humo se elevaban en donde se ubicaban los pueblos del reino.

-no…esto no puede estar pasando…- se dijo a sí misma, luego del bosque, comenzaron a aparecer una gran cantidad de Pokemon, todos ellos poseían algo en común, tenían una banda negra en la cabeza, característica fundamental de los rebeldes, todos se movían en dirección al templo, el equipo del profesor se dirigió de inmediato a ayudar a los heridos, mientras que los demas rebeldes permanecían alerta, casi de inmediato Clover llego bastante alarmada al lugar y le preguntaba a los rebeldes.

-¡¿Dónde está Leo? ¡¿lo han visto?- todos los rebeldes que pudieron contestarle, le dijeron que no lo sabían y que no tenían idea de donde podía estar.

Ichigo y los de llegaron al lugar y quedaron asombrados por la escena, algunos de los rebeldes heridos ya estaban muertos por la gravedad de sus heridas, Zoe apenas podía soportar lo que estaba viendo, quedando paralizada del temor, Ichigo y Keny ayudaban a mover a los heridos mas graves, en lo que Sakura, Paul y Ember fueron donde el profesor que atendía a los heridos, al llegar donde se encontraba el, Sakura pregunto.

-¡profesor ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?-

-ojala lo supiera, esto me sorprende tanto como al resto de ustedes- respondió el profesor, Clover continuaba hablando con los rebeldes preguntando siempre por alguien llamado Leo, con curiosidad, Ember lo pregunto al profesor.

-oiga ¿Quién es ese Leo por el que Clover pregunta tanto?- el profesor se quedo mudo por unos momentos en lo que terminaba de sanar las heridas de uno de los rebeldes, dio un suspiro y respondió.

-Leo es un viejo amigo de Clover…y es el líder de los rebeldes-

-¡el líder rebelde!- exclamo Paul sorprendido por lo que escucho, al igual que Sakura y Ember, en eso el profesor les dijo.

-Leo fue quien ayudo a escapar a Clover cuando el comité asesino a la familia real, pensó que ella estaría segura conmigo, así que me pidió que la cuidara y juro que no dejaría que el comité se saliera con la suya, por lo que fundó el movimiento rebelde, aunque ahora me preocupa que el este…- de pronto, escucharon a Clover gritar.

-¡Leo!- se voltearon para ver que estaba pasando y vieron a Clover acercarse a un Espeon bastante lastimado y ayudado por uno de los rebeldes, apenas ella vio el terrible aspecto del Espeon, ella exclamo.

-¡Leo ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Leo mu adolorido lo respondió.

-Neil…el presidente Neil se ha vuelto loco…está atacando todos los pueblos del reino…esta matando a todos los rebeldes…- súbitamente, una enorme explosión interrumpió a Leo, hubo un gran silencio en el templo, la explosión había sido muy cerca, de pronto, por encima de los arboles apareció una gran cantidad de Flygons con la armadura del ejercito de Eternia, y comenzaron atacar a todos los que estaban en el templo, tanto a los rebeldes como a los asistentes del profesor, mientras que súbitamente comenzaron a aparecer soldados de entre de los arboles y remataban a los que seguían vivos y heridos, horrorizada por lo que estaba viendo, Sakura le grito a Ichigo.

-¡Ichigo, toma a Clover y tantos mas puedas y lárgate de aquí! ¡rapido!-

-¡Keny, Zoe, hagan lo mismo!- grito también Ember, Ichigo desconcertado dijo.

-¡¿y que pasara con ustedes?-

-¡mantendremos a los soldados ocupados! ¡llévense a todos los sobrevivientes que puedan! ¡no dejen que atrapen a Clover!- grito Paul en lo que se lanzo a atacar a uno de los Flygon, mientras que Sakura y Ember atacaban a los soldados, sin decir nada mas, Ichigo tomo a Clover y al profesor y comenzó a escapar junto a Keny, Zoe y los ayudantes y rebeldes que pudieron reunir, entre ellos estaba Leo.

Mientras corrían por el bosque, el profesor volteo atrás y para su horror, vio como varios Steelix y Onix atacaban y destruían el templo en su totalidad, lleno de tristeza, el profesor cayó de rodillas al suelo y se dijo a sí mismo.

-toda esa historia…toda esa información…destruidas…- mientras que Clover trataba de consolar al profesor, Ichigo miraba las llamas que salían del lugar en donde estaban Sakura Paul y Ember, en lo que se preguntaba

- ¿estarán bien?-, en eso, Keny se le acerco a Ichigo y le dijo.

-no te preocupes por ellos, los tres son capitanes y de los más fuertes, sabrán cuidarse solos-

-eso espero- dijo Ichigo bastante decaído por lo que estaba ocurriendo, súbitamente, un grupo de soldados salió de entre los árboles y rodeo a Ichigo y a los demas, de entre los soldados apareció un Golduck con una armadura bastante llamativa, miro a Clover y a Leo y les dijo.

-vaya, vaya, creo que hoy matare a dos Pidgey, de un solo tiro-

-Neil- dijo Leo furioso de ver al causante de todo lo ocurrido, mientras que el e Ichigo trataban de ocultar a Clover detrás de ellos, Neil se hecho a reír en lo que dijo.

-no hay necesidad de ocultar a su amiga, se exactamente quien es ¿verdad princesa?- Clover solo observo furiosa a Neil, mientras que Leo exclamo.

-¡¿Por qué haces todo esto Neil? ¡no solo mataste a mis compañeros! ¡tambien mataste a varios Pokemon inocentes y destruiste una reliquia única! ¡recuerda que no eres el rey y este no es tu país!-

-¿en serio? El rey no pensaba igual- dijo Neil burlándose de lo que Leo le estaba diciendo, por lo que Leo le pregunto.

-¿de que estas hablando?-

-digamos que nuestro querido rey, se ha reunido con Arceus y como pensó que su querida hija estaba muerta, pues dejo el país al cargo mío y del comité- todo el mundo se quedo de piedra con lo que Neil les había dicho, sobre todo Clover, se había enterado de la peor fuente que su padre estaba muerto, haciendo que se desplomara en el suelo, Ichigo apenas logro sujetarla a tiempo para que no cayera al suelo, y Neil sonriendo con maldad, le dijo a los soldados.

-ahora, capturen a Leo y a la princesa, al resto mátenlos- apenas los soldados se comenzaron a acercar, a ellos, tanto Leo como Ichigo embistieron a un par de soldados para abrirle camino a Keny Zoe y a los demas para que pudieran escapar.

-¡Keny, Zoe, corran ahora!- grito Ichigo, de inmediato Keny y Zoe tomaron a los sobrevivientes y escaparon del lugar, Keny miro a Ichigo y a Leo y les dijo

-tengan cuidado- mientras ellos escapaban, Ichigo y Leo se ocupaban de mantener a los soldados lejos de ellos tanto tiempo como podían, sin embargo se vieron superados por los soldados y fueron reducidos por ellos, en lo que los soldados tenían a Ichigo y a Leo en el suelo, varios se preparaban para seguir a Keny y a los demas, cuando Clover salió de los árboles y exclamo con tristeza.

-¡basta! ¡por favor ya basta!-

-¿y por qué deberíamos hacerlo?- le pregunto Neil, con lagrimas en los ojos, Clover le dijo.

-si me entrego por voluntad propia, quiero que les perdones la vida a los demas, sobre todo a los exploradores…por favor…ya no quiero que nadie más muera…-

-muy noble de tu parte, supongo que esta vez te lo concederé- dijo Neil bastante feliz por la idea de que ella se entregara voluntariamente, ordeno a los soldados esposar a Clover, Leo e Ichigo y que los llevaran a la capital, donde se decidiría su futuro.

Continuara…


End file.
